Unity and the Order of the Phoenix
by Lady Sabine of Macayhill
Summary: Fifth in the Unity series. Voldemort has returned, but the Ministry refuses to believe it. The wizarding world gets more dangerous and Unity has to deal with things. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for entire fic: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does and I am merely playing in her world.

Author's Note: This first chapter contains some abuse. If you do not like it, then do not read.

Theo did not say a word as his father silently grabbed his arm and Apparated them out of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Once in their house, a house-elf was ordered to bring Theo's trunk upstairs to his room. Mr. Nott then dragged his son to the study, where he snapped, "I am most displeased with you, and so is the Dark Lord. Who was that girl you were kissing on the platform, Theodore?"

"That was Mandy Brocklehurst, my girlfriend," answered Theo defiantly. "Her parents are Muggleborn."

His father's face turned red and he shouted angrily, "You will end all contact with her at once! Now, for your behavior at Hogwarts! Even the Dark Lord is aware of this so-called group called Unity, which stresses inter-house cooperation. Half of the group is composed of halfbloods and filthy mudbloods, and of those that are pureblood, half of them are considered blood traitors. You will have nothing more to do with the group! But all will be forgiven if you tell me everything about it and all secrets it has, Theodore. Other than the one that James Lydell-Black is really Harry Potter, as the Dark Lord already knows about that due to the information one of his loyal Death Eaters and spy told him."

"I'm not telling you anything," retorted Theo. "I took a vow to be loyal to Unity and not reveal any secrets it has, and I'm not about to break it."

Mr. Nott struck him hard on the face. "You will pay for your defiance! Now go to your room and tomorrow I will further deal with you. You will tell me everything!"

Theo spat at his father. "Nothing you can do will ever induce me to betray my friends."

"How dare you!" roared Mr. Nott. He magically removed the spit from his robes and then pointed his wand at his son. "CRUCIO!"

Theo was instantly enveloped in pain beyond anything he had ever felt before. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, but didn't have much success and after two seconds gave in. When the curse was removed, he found himself on the floor, his body twitching and tears of pain streaming down on his face. "Pathetic idiot," muttered Mr. Nott. Then in a louder tone, he snapped, "Now get up and go to your room, Theodore, and think upon this. Perhaps this has convinced you of your futility to resist me, and you will tell me everything tomorrow."

Theo got to his feet, wincing slightly from the pain he was still feeling, and leveled a glare at his father before turning and heading upstairs to his room. Once there, he locked the door and threw himself upon his bed. Nothing, short of perhaps Veritaserum and a powerful Imperius Curse, would induce him to betray Unity in any shape or form. Even if he were tortured into insanity like Neville's parents he still wouldn't say anything.

There was a movement in the painting above the mantle of the small fireplace in the room. "Theo, what has happened?" asked the portrait of his mother.

Theo sat up and told her everything. She gave a sigh when he was done. "I am so sorry that I am no longer here to protect you, Theo. Though I doubt that even alive I could do anything of use. As you know, ours was an arranged marriage, and we had no real love for each other. And I lacked the courage to elope with someone else like my friend Andi did. He paid enough attention to me to ensure that I got him an heir, and after that ignored me other than to make sure that I presented the perfect picture of a proper pureblood wife."

"It's all right, Mother," responded Theo. "You loved me and cared for me, like Father never did, and raised me to be good and kind and to not look down at Muggleborns and all. Yes, Father did corrupt me somewhat after your death when I was ten, but going to Hogwarts and joining Unity undid all that and I was reminded of everything you'd taught me."

"Be careful, though," warned Mrs. Nott. "He is a Death Eater, and is not above hurting his own son in order to get information. He will stop short of killing you or permanently injuring you beyond magical help, since you are his heir and he has no real desire to remarry and have another child at the moment, but that's all."

"I will, Mother. But I'm still not going to obey him."

"I would be very disappointed if you did. Now, tell me how your school year went. Besides the fact that You-Know-Who returned and three of your friends witnessed it."

For the next hour, Theo did as asked. Halfway through, the family house-elf appeared with a tray of dinner. Theo thanked her, and she timidly told him that his father was still in a bad mood and was planning to do his best to get his son to talk. Despite his brave front, Theo couldn't help a shiver of fear, and though he wasn't religious, sent a prayer to every deity in existance for strength and guidance. He went from God that Christians, Muslims, and Jews worshiped, to the Goddess Selene, to the gods and goddesses of Hinduism that Padma and Parvati believed in, to the ones in Greek, Roman, Norse, Celtic, and Egyptian mythology that he knew of, and even Buddha.

The next morning, about an hour after breakfast, Mr. Nott appeared in Theo's room. "So, have you decided to behave?"

"I'm not leaving Unity, and I'm not telling you any of the member's secrets!" snapped Theo.

"Pity," said Mr. Nott. "It appears my Cruciatus Curse yesterday had no affect on you. Well, I will break you!"

"Leave Theodore alone!" cried Mrs. Nott from the painting over the fireplace. "He's a perfectly fine young man."

"Shut up, Crysanthea, and stay out of this, or I'll burn your portrait," retorted Mr. Nott. "Theodore, lie face down on your bed at once."

Theo did so and a second later, his father hit him on the back, hard, with a cane. He clenched his fists and bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. A stifled sob came from the painting. More blows rained down. He stuffed a corner of his pillow in his mouth to stifle his cries of pain and just focused on getting through it.

When the caning finally ended, Mr. Nott snapped, "Well, has that convinced you to talk?"

Despite the pain, Theo managed to glare up at his father and, after removing the pillow, said through gritted teeth, "I am not betraying Unity." He then shifted his gaze to the painting and saw his mother mouth, "Be strong, Theo. I love you."

"You will talk!" snapped Mr. Nott, raising the cane againe. He proceeded to give Theo another beating. After it was over, he still refused to say anything. Losing all patience, Mr. Nott pulled out his wand and did the Cruciatus Curse. Combined with the two hangings, this hurt worse than the one yesterday, but Theo still stubbornly kept his mouth shut. After two more, Mr. Theo finally gave up in frustration. "Maybe the Dark Lord will loosen your tongue. I will take you to him tomorrow. He will be pleased to have someone who has information on Harry Potter and his two friends. You will get the Dark Mark and serve the Dark Lord." With that, he left the room.

Theo gazed up at his mother's painting. "I can't do this! It's one thing to stand up against my father and another to stand up to You-Know-Who. He'll get everything out of me eventually. Mother, maybe I should just run away like Sirius Black did to escape all this."

"That is an excellent idea," said Mrs. Nott. "Peridot!" When the house-elf appeared, Mrs. Nott continued, "Would you please heal my son from what just happened? And when you're done, could you please fetch the small portrait frame from the attic? The one with the blank canvas, Peridot."

Peridot did as asked. Once Theo felt well enough to get up, Mrs. Nott moved into the small frame. "Pack me in your trunk, Theo, along with anything else in this room that you want." Once he had done so, he grabbed the handle of his trunk and Flooed to Mari's house. Mrs. Hirashi looked horrified when she heard what had happened to Theo.

"Well, you are certainly not going to go back there. However, you cannot stay here, for if your father gets wind of the fact that you are here, he could demand your return, and as ambassadors of Japan, I would have to give in. You may stay here tonight, though, and I will make arrangements for you to stay at Sirius's house."

"Why can't I go there now?" asked Theo.

"Well, Sirius offered the use of his house as headquarters for a group dedicated to fighting against You-Know-Who, and the location is under the Fidelius Charm. Professor Dumbledore is the Secret-Keeper, so I will have to ask him to give you the location so that you may stay there for the summer. With all the protections on the house, it should keep you safe enough from your father. Now, let us get you to the guest room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hirashi." Theo got up and followed Mrs. Hirashi upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The votes are in and ten people want James to reveal to Dumbledore that he's really Harry Potter, while eight people don't. To (sort of) appease the ones that said no, I will invoke a loophole and not have James tell Dumbledore, but instead have Dumbledore figure things out on his own and then talk to James about it.

James was upstairs in his room, writing a letter to Luna in his notebook, which was now spelled so that each page corresponded with a member of Unity, except for the last page, which was for the entire group. He was halfway through when there was a soft chiming sound. He set down his pen and took out his three-way mirror, which was also flashing. After tapping it once with his wand, Mari's reflection appeared. "What's going on, Mari?"

"Theo ran away from home," responded Mari, a very grim expression on her face. "He's at my house for the night, but tomorrow or the day after he'll be at your place once Aunt Yuki gets Professor Dumbledore to tell him the address. Here, I'll let Theo tell you the details."

Mari's face disappeared to be replaced by Theo's a second later. "Hi, James. Yeah, I left home. Father wanted me to tell him everything about Unity, especially stuff about you, since Riddle now knows who you really are. I wouldn't, so he said he'd take me to Riddle tomorrow, where I'd get the Dark Mark and tell everything. I wasn't about to let that happen, since I know the Dark Lord would get everything out of me if it did. So I packed up my things and left."

"That's awful!" exclaimed James. "It's a good thing you did run away. Wait, there has to be more to this, or Mari wouldn't have looked so grim." A horrible suspicion came to his mind. "Theo, your father didn't do anything to try to get you to tell him stuff, did he?"

Theo froze and then in a tight voice said, "What happened is between me and my father."

This only served to tell James his suspicion was most likely correct. "Mari, am I right?"

Mari peered over Theo's shoulder and answered, "I promised Theo not to tell, James. But I spoke with Aunt Yuki and the portrait of his mother, so I do know what occurred."

"Theo, nobody is going to think any less of you if your father did hurt you in order to try to get information out of you," said James seriously. "It just shows that you are a very brave person. If you don't want to talk about it, that is fine and I won't press you, but just know that."

There was a minute of silence before Theo said in a tiny voice, "He hit me twice with a cane and then did the Cruciatus Curse three times. But please don't tell anyone not in Unity."

"I promise I won't," replied James before he turned away to curse Mr. Nott under his breath. That man deserved to be dead for what he did to his son. Theo had been extraordinarily brave to withstand it all without saying anything. Of course, if he had not been friends with James, and Unity, in the first place, then none of it would have happened at all.

"James, it's over and I survived it," said Theo in a flat voice. "So don't dwell on it. And don't even think that if I hadn't been your friend, none of this would have happened to me. Do you realize what kind of person I was becoming before I joined Unity? Mother may have raised me to be good, but after her death, my blasted father paid more attention to me and stuffed the whole 'purebloods are superior and muggleborns are scum' down my throat until I actually started believing it. If I had decided to side with Malfoy instead of Mari and didn't join Unity, I would gone further down that path. But I didn't, and Unity made me realize that I sure as hell didn't want to end up like my father and reminded me of what Mother had taught me."

James looked back in the mirror and opened his mouth to protest, then shut it again. Theo had a point, and also knew him very well, almost as well as Mari and Kyle. "Fine," James finally said. "But I still wish you hadn't had to suffer, Theo."

"I would rather die than betray my friends willingly," Theo said simply. "So don't blame yourself for any of this, James. I'm going to tell the rest of Unity what happened via our notebooks now, so I'll talk to you later. Mari, here's your mirror back."

"Theo's right," said Mari once she'd taken the mirror. "He decided to join Unity and become your friend, James. Nobody forced him to do it. Anyway, have you heard anything about what the Order is up to?"

James shook his head. "Since I'm not of age and a member, I'm not privy to details, other than a few things Sirius and Stuart told me. All I know is that everyone that was in the Order the first time around and is still alive and well have rejoined, and a few others, like Tonks and my siblings, who were too young last time, have joined. And that they're trying to get some other people convinced of Riddle's return and making plans to fight him. I don't know what any of the plans are, though. Oh, and the Weasleys are coming next week and staying for the rest of the summer. Except for Percy. Ron said that Percy got into an argument with the rest of the family todayaday and left. Apparently he's decided to side with the Ministry."

"That's a rotten thing to do. Really, I never expected him to be like this, even if he was my least favorite of all the Weasley kids. I would have thought he'd side with his family."

"I was surprised, too. Oh, and Neville's gran joined the Order, and so has Susan's aunt and Mandy's parents. Riddle was very pleased when Professor Snape revealed that I was really Harry Potter, and it has removed any doubt he might have had about Snape's loyalty. That's all Professor Snape told me, and he refused to tell me any further details."

"Be on your guard, James," said Mari seriously. "Now that Riddle knows who you really are, you are in even more danger. Oh, Aunt Reiko said that the exchange program is still continuing as she knows the Japanese members of Unity will want to return next year, even with Riddle back. He is going to lie low for awhile until he gets stronger and has more powers, so it's not like we'll be attacked anytime soon, and Hogwarts is very safe. The exchange students will just be confined to the grounds and Hogsmeade, though."

"So that means they'll have to stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays rather than going to the house of whomever invites them like they did in our third year then," remarked James. "I guess some of us will stay at Hogwarts to keep them company. Well, I have a letter to Luna that I need to finish writing, so I'll talk to you later, Mari. Bye."

He set down the mirror and picked up his notebook, which was now glowing gold, which signified he had a message on the Unity page. (If it glowed silver, it meant that he had a message written only to him on the page corresponding to him.) He flipped to the last page and skimmed through it to see that Theo had written down what had happened to him, though he only said that he'd been hit with a cane and undergone the Cruciatus Curse, without specifying how many times. James tapped the page with his wand when he was done and the writing disappeared. After that, he resumed the letter to Luna, but couldn't concentrate on it for a few minutes, thinking instead about the reactions about the rest of Unity.

Once they had read what Theo had written, they would all express their horror at what had happened, tell him that he was really brave to have undergone it without revealing anything, and probably half would also say some nasty things about Mr. Nott and how he deserved to suffer for what he did to Theo. Some might also add that they probably wouldn't have been able to withstand the Cruciatus Curse without saying something in order to end it. Luna would be the only one that wouldn't do this. Well, she would write to Theo that he was brave and perhaps express some horror, but she would also add some other stuff that would be guaranteed to make him feel better.

The next day, Dumbledore asked to speak with James privately. In the drawing room, Dumbledore regarded James for a moment and then said, "You are really Harry Potter, aren't you, my boy? I was pondering some things, and asked Minister Kishi to clarify the prophecy one of the Japanese seers had made, and came to that conclusion. The prophecy said that the most famous boy in recent history would fight the 'great evil' returning to Britain with the help of his many friends. Well, the most famous boy in recent history is Harry Potter, and as you have a great many friends willing to help you and Minister Kishi is very concerned about your well-being, more than what is plausible for someone who is the best friend of her cousin and adopted son of her boyfriend, the only conclusion is that you are Harry Potter. And that Minister Kishi knows who you really are, probably because of her being part-kitsune."

James felt very uncomfortable. He liked and trusted Professor Dumbledore, but he really didn't want to add to the number of people that knew who he really was. It was already bad enough that he had to let Voldemort know in order to keep Professor Snape's spy status safe, and from what Theo said, Riddle had gone on to tell the other Death Eaters.

"Mr. Lydell-Black, your secret is safe with me," said Dumbledore firmly, having seen James's unease. "I will not tell anyone, not even the Order, unless you so wish. I do presume that besides Minister Kishi, your adopted siblings, Sirius, Remus, and Unity, or at least the ones in your year, also know who you really are?"

James nodded. "Actually, everyone in Unity knows, including the Japanese members. I wasn't planning on telling the Japanese members, but then the ones in my year figured things out after an encounter with the dementors and promised to keep it a secret. When the new ones joined the previous year, they showed themselves to be trustworthy and so after a month's time, I decided to let them in on the secret as well. Everyone else in Unity already knew, so they might as well know and help keep the secret."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "I assume that you are either a Metamorphmagus or using a Glamour Charm to hide your real appearance?"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," answered James. "Though the only thing I can't change is my scar. Instead I just move it from my forehead to where it can't be seen, like on my back or my upper arm." He concentrated for a moment and resumed his real appearance, complete with moving the scar to his forehead. "Oh, and I can't do too much with my hair besides changing the color. I can only make it a little less messy, but not really tame it. According to Sirius, my dad's hair was like that too and nothing he did could tame it. Not that he really wanted to."

"Interesting. Well, Mr. Lydell-Black, you had better change back to your other appearance now. I say once more that I will keep your secret and not tell anyone. Though would you have any objections to letting Professor Snape know and have him tell Voldemort? It would help cement Professor Snape's appearance of loyalty and wouldn't-"

"Actually, Professor Snape already knows, and he told Voldemort, who in turn told the rest of the Death Eaters, according to Theo Nott."

Dumbledore blinked. "Excuse me? Oh, so that's what Severus promised to do for you. But how did he find out your secret?" James explained the circumstances and Dumbledore continued, "Well, I didn't expect that. Very interesting. Well, I must go. Oh, Mr. Nott will be arriving later this afternoon, since I'm going to visit the Hirashis right now."

"Thanks, Professor Dumbledore," said James, also getting up. "Good-bye." Dumbledore smiled down at him and then left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo arrived at Grimmauld Place that evening with Mari, the Hirashis, and a house-elf wearing a peridot green dress and white apron. Mr. Hirashi had a slight frown on his face, while Mrs. Hirashi looked more visibly upset, despite her attempt to hide it. It wasn't until the adults went to the Order meeting and Theo, with the help of the house-elf, was getting settled in to the bedroom he was going to share with Ron, that James found out what was the matter.

"Do you know what that f- -king b- -t- -d did?" demanded Mari, so upset that she was actually swearing. "He tried to get Theo back!"

James realized that she was referring to Mr. Nott. "He _what_? But how did that happen?"

"He sent a letter, or rather a blank piece of parchment, that had been turned into a Portkey, to Theo. If Theo had touched it, he would have been taken back to that horrible son of a bitch and - well, you can imagine what likely would have happened. Thank Merlin that Theo was a little wary about the letter and Aunt Yuki agreed with him about being careful. Professor Dumbledore was there when the 'letter' arrived, and decided to touch it himself when Uncle Tomi did the spell that shows if something has been spelled or not. The only good thing was that the b-t-d got a horrible shock when Dumbledore appeared and informed him that his little plot had failed and Theo wasn't ever coming back. The idiot -" and here Mari used a rude term in Japanese - "threw a fit and then had Dumbledore tell Theo that he was disowned from the Nott family."

James silently cursed Mr. Nott before saying out loud, "So how is Theo taking all this?"

"He's quite happy about being disowned, and said that after everything that had happened yesterday, he'd already stopped acknowledging the guy as his father. Then he summoned Peridot the house-elf and freed her so that she no longer has to work for that horrible Death Eater. She was only loyal to Theo and his mother in the first place. Apparently Peri was a wedding present from Mrs. Nott's parents. Anyway, she's now free and has decided to work for Unity like Dobby does, though her main loyalty is to Theo, of course. She is willing to continue wearing clothes, but she refuses to take wages of any sort and it took a great deal of persuasion to get her to accept having Christmas off."

"Most house-elves wouldn't," said James with a shrug. "And even Dobby prefers work and is perfectly happy to be paid only one Galleon a week. Well, I'm going to see if Theo wants to talk with me, since he can't exactly talk to Blaise or Mandy right now. No offense, Mari, but he'd probably feel more comfortable talking to another guy at the moment."

Theo, however, insisted that he was fine and that his best friend and girlfriend had cheered him up with the stuff they had written to him, so there was no need of a talk. He added that the painting of his mother had a long conversation with him and also helped him feel better. "And Peri has been very soothing also," he finished, smiling down at the house-elf.

Two weeks later, James was busy sorting out his things, for Kyle was due to arrive in a couple of hours and they would be sharing rooms, since with the house fuctioning as headquarters for the Order, there were more people residing there. He paused upon opening a small box in his trunk. Inside was the present from Mari and Kyle for his seventh birthday, which was a picture frame they had made out of ice lolly sticks that was painted green with his name in red, and a picture they had drawn of the three of them fighting a dragon, that was pasted to the frame. Since the two weren't the greatest artists at the age of seven, the dragon had looked more like a fat snake with legs and arms and breathed fire.

James smiled fondly as he gazed down at the picture. It had been a gift he had cherished greatly, hanging it on the wall above his bed in the orphanage until he'd started Hogwarts. At that point he had put it in a box and brought it with him, taking it out every so often to just look at it. After a moment, he realized that it could also be representive of what had occured during Voldemort's rebirth. After all, the dragon looked more like a snake, except for the arms and legs, and Riddle himself had a snake fetish. The trio had fought him, just like the picture of them fighting the dragon. James sighed and then took out his wand and did a protection spell on the picture before hanging it up. He looked at it once more before returning to cleaning up his room.

An hour later, his room was reasonably neat, and he had cleared out a drawer and some space in the wardrobe for Kyle to put his things in. James then looked around the room, which now looked a bit crowded since a second bed had been added. Satisfied that he had done all he could, he asked Dobby to just dust and hoover the carpet before leaving to find the rest of his friends that were staying at Grimmauld place.

His friends were in the drawing room. Ron and Hermione were arguing, as usual, and James shook his head and thought that they really were like an old married couple at times. In fact, they seemed better off when they were quarreling, and the one time when Tai had gotten a bit fed up with it all and asked if they ever stopped arguing, the two had given him surprised looks. Ginny, Neville, Mari, and the Weasley twins were playing a game of Exploding Snap, and Mandy and Theo were in a corner, talking about something or other.

James sighed and wished that Luna was there, for Theo and Mandy together made him miss his girlfriend. The two had been inseparable ever since the Brocklehursts had arrived at Grimmauld Place. After Mandy had made it very clear that nothing was keeping her apart from Theo, Mr. Brocklehurst had given in and only gave Theo the obligatory "don't ever hurt my daughter" speech that fathers usually gave their daughters' boyfriends.

Speaking of couples, Dobby and Peridot were getting along very well. In fact, Neville had noticed that Dobby might be showing some attraction to Peridot, though whether or not she returned those feelings still remained to be seen. In addition, at least half of Unity had paired off ever since the Yule Ball. Other than Mari and Kyle, it was uncertain if those relationships would last, but at least Unity's bond was too strong for any friendships to be shattered if any of the couples broke up.

James joined in the Exploding Snap game, which came to a halt when Kyle arrived. Mari jumped to her feet when he appeared in the drawing room and ran to him. He blinked in surprise, but hugged her tightly, and returned her kiss until Ginny giggled loudly and the Weasley twins told them to 'get a room'.

"Oh grow up, you two," snapped Mari. "Come on Kyle, James and I will help you unpack and get settled."

James followed his friends upstairs, wishing even more that Luna was there. He decided to ask Sirius if she could visit for the rest of the summer. She was a very understanding person, and didn't mind at all that he wasn't ready to do more than hold hands and exchange chaste kisses. Besides Kyle and Mari, Luna was the one person that knew him best and could make him feel better quickly.

With the help of his friends, Kyle put most of his clothes away in the wardrobe and his toothbrush and other toiletries in the bathroom. He then took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Mari. "Here, Mari. I saved up my pocket money and took some out the account my parents set up for me to get a proper ring for you."

"Kyle, you didn't have to," said Mari. "I was perfectly happy with the ring you transfigured from a button." She opened the box to find a silver ring set with a garnet. "How much did this cost?"

"Twenty Galleons," answered Kyle. "I owl-ordered it from a jewelry store in Diagon Alley. I wanted to get a nicer ring, but if I had withdrawn more than fifty pounds from my bank account, my parents would have asked questions, and I didn't want to have to tell them that you and I are engaged."

"I love the ring, and it doesn't matter to me how expensive it is. I honestly would have been happy with a six-pence tinsel ring that came out of a cracker, so long as I have you."

At this point, James made a face at all the mushiness and went downstairs to ask Sirius if Luna could visit.

Author's Note: Sorry that I hadn't updated for the past couple of weeks. I was busy with other things. This chapter is more of a filler, but I promise that the next one will be more interesting. I will also be starting a new fic, based on a dream I had in which a family of wizarding Gypsies took in Harry Potter and raised him while they were traveling around in the United States until it was time for him to attend Hogwarts. I will have to adapt it, since in my dream the Gypsy family was traveling around in a horse-drawn caravan like Gypsies did hundreds of years ago, which isn't practical in the current era, where most people have cars.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am sorry that it has been several weeks since I updated this. I unfortunately have a bad habit of focusing on one fic at a time, and so was concentrating my efforts on my new fics _A Different Future_ and its sort-of prequel, _Saved from Darkness_, especially as my interest was in them. I apologize again for neglecting this fic and will focus my efforts on it.

James and Luna were going for a walk around Grimmauld Place, for they were feeling a bit cooped up always being in headquarters. Mari, Kyle, Mandy, and Theo were also out walking, but they were a little ways away from them. James and Luna were holding hands as they walked, and they talked about the latest issue of _The Quibbler_, which featured an article on how Cornelius Fudge was baking goblins into pies and another on Voldemort's return. The latter one simply said Voldemort had returned through the use of a dark ritual, but it hadn't really specified any real details, instead being full of strange theories. Still, it was more than what the _Daily Prophet_ was reporting, which had printed several articles claiming that James and Kyle were attention-seeking liars (Mari wasn't included because she was related to the Japanese Minister for Magic and ambassadors) and that Dumbledore had gone old and senile for believing them about Voldemort's return.

It was starting to get dark when the six of them headed back for headquarters. They were only halfway there, though, when it got even darker, and it grew cold. "Why is it so dark and cold all of a sudden?" asked James in surprise, looking around.

"It feels a little like when the Dementors were around," said Luna matter-of-factly. "Or maybe there's a-"

Before Luna could say whatever strange creature that she believed in was responsible, Ron ran up to them and said, "Mum wants you guys to come back. And what is going on?"

Theo shrugged. "No clue. Though I guess it could be Dementors like Luna suggested."

As it was now cold enough for them to shiver and it was dark enough that they couldn't see the street lamps or the stars in the sky (not that you could really see the stars in a city), James had a feeling that Luna and Theo were right. Mari took out her wand and said, "_Lumos_!", disregarding the law against underage magic, and the rest also took out their wands in case they had to defend themselves.

A few seconds later, Mandy let out a small shriek. "Dementors! Look!"

A towering, hooded figure was gliding smoothly towards them, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night as it came. Behind it was another hooded figure. James shook as he started remembering Voldemort's return.

"Patronuses!" snapped Kyle. "Now!"

Mari extinguished her light and the seven of them shouted, "_Expecto Patronum_!" at once. Mari's badger and doe with antlers appeared from her wand, and Luna's hare also manifested, but the others were too nervous to produce more than silver vapour. After a second attempt, in which James focused on a memory he had of celebrating with Unity, he was able to produce his Patronuses of a butterfly and badger and Ron conjured his Jack Russell Terrier. The others still only produced silver vapour, but it didn't really matter as the other Patronuses were able to drive the Dementors away.

A shout caused the seven of them to look around in surprise and they saw Mrs. Hirashi run over to them from Number Twelve, her wand drawn and her Patronus, an eagle, flying in front of her. "Are you all right?" she demanded. "And why were Dementors here? Never mind, you wouldn't know. Now get back into the house." She ushered them towards headquarters, continuing, "This is a disaster. Dementors! Showing up at Grimmauld Place!" Once inside, she pointed them upstairs. "Get Dobby to give you all some chocolate, and you can tell the rest of your friends what happened. I am going to the Ministry to explain things, otherwise you would all end up in trouble for underage magic. Don't leave the house." She turned to leave, then turned around again. "Oh, tell the other adults here what happened, and have one of them notify Professor Dumbledore please."

Once Mrs. Hirashi had Apparated away, Kyle asked Dobby to bring them chocolate. After eating some, Mari, Kyle, and James went to tell the adults what happened, while Ron and Luna went to tell Hermione, Ry, Ginny, and the Weasley twins and write about the incident in their notebooks to the rest of Unity. Theo still looked rather shaken and Mandy took him aside to comfort him.

Naturally, Sirius was extremely upset to hear about the Dementors, and Mrs. Weasley ran out of the room to make sure Ron was all right. Mrs. Brocklehurst was about to do the same with Mandy, but stopped when informed that her daughter was comforting Theo and probably wanted to be left alone for a few minutes. Remus was calmer, and he was the one that went to inform Dumbledore about what happened. Mr. Hirashi left for the Ministry in case his wife needed some help.

Not ten minutes later, seven letters from the Improper Use of Magic arrived, all regarding the use of the Patronus Charm by James and his friends. Before any of them could properly react to it, another set of letters appeared, saying that the matter had been cleared up by Mrs. Hirashi and they were no longer in any trouble. Several minutes after that, Mr. and Mrs. Hirashi returned, the latter looking distinctly annoyed.

"The English Ministry is going downhill," she snapped. "Well, I'm sorry that they sent out the letters before everything could be straightened out. It is a very good thing that I witnessed everything, and have some influence as an ambassador, or you would all probably have to attend a disciplinary hearing. There was already some talk about expelling James and Kyle."

"Excuse me?" sputtered James. "They wanted to expell me and Kyle?"

"Yes, and I have a feeling that it had more to do with the fact that certain Ministry people didn't like how you two, and Mari, were the ones to first tell about the Dark Lord's return. How they can be so short-sighted is beyond me." Mrs. Hirashi then lapsed into Japanese, and left the room with Mr. Hirashi.

On the very last day of holidays, the Hogwarts letters arrived. The prefect badges also came. Mari and Theo were the Slytherin prefects, Ernie and Hannah the ones for Hufflepuff, Neville and Hermione the Gryffindor ones, and Padma and Anthony the Ravenclaw ones. James would have been more upset about not making prefect, except he knew neither his father or godfather had been prefects, and with everything going on in his life at the moment, he didn't need to add the responsibilities of a prefect to it. Furthermore, Anthony was a better choice, since he could discipline people if necessary, and James really didn't feel like he could discipline students he hardly knew.

Mrs. Hirashi was so pleased that Mari had made prefect that she went out and bought a new broom as a reward, and also got Theo an owl, since he had no family members to reward him for making prefect. Hermione borrowed Ron's owl so that she could send the news of being prefect to her parents. The parents went to Diagon Alley to pick up the school supplies, since they felt it wasn't completely safe for their children to join them.

In the evening was a celebratory dinner party, with a banner that Mrs. Weasley made congratulating Mari, Theo, and Hermione on being the new prefects. James enjoyed the food and spent much of the time with his friends, quietly discussing who the new Defense teacher might be and all Order business that they knew of, for Minister Kishi had advised the Hirashis and Sirius to keep James, Mari, and Kyle informed of things, since the trio, especially James, would be instrumental in Voldemort's defeat.

After dinner, James made sure his things were all packed up in his trunk, and then got ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, it was time to leave for Hogwarts. The eight members of Unity that had been made prefects left for the prefects' carriage, since they had to be briefed on their duties, but they would rejoin the rest of the group later. The rest of Unity made their way to the large carriage at the end of the Hogwarts Express that seemed to have been specially created for them and settled in. To their utter surprise, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle appeared a couple of minutes later.

Ever since the two had left the group back at the end of their first-year, there had been little interaction with them outside of classes, and their notebooks had been unlinked from the others that Unity had. "Er, hello Vince and Greg," said Lavender uncertainly, the first person to get over her shock enough in order to speak. "Why are you guys here?"

"We wanted to be friends again," responded Goyle with a grunt. "Be a part of Unity and share your secrets and all."

The fifth-year members exchanged looks. Finally Theo asked, "Why do you two want to be part of Unity again? You got fed up with how Hermione was nagging us to study for the exams, and didn't really feel like you belonged, so you left."

A look that wasn't quite anger or loathing, but more than just simple dislike or annoyance crossed Crabbe's face as he glanced at Theo. "You're a blood traitor. That's what Father says."

Theo stiffened, and Mandy exclaimed, "Hey, Theo's a much better person than your father will ever be!" The rest of Unity were similiarily annoyed or angry.

Justin stood up. "I don't think you could fit back in with Unity, Greg and Vince. You haven't been a part of us for four years, and during that time you've changed too much. We're sorry, but it's best that you find some other people to be friends with."

Looking rather angry about it all, Crabbe and Goyle turned and left. Once they were gone and the door was shut again, Su said darkly, "I don't think they really wanted to be friends again. I bet their fathers told them to try and rejoin Unity so they could find out stuff about us, especially James, that could be reported back to Moldy-dork."

James had been thinking the exact same thing, as he knew that Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. were Death Eaters that had been present at Riddle's rebirth. "Goyle wasn't even being subtle about it. He flat out said that they wanted to share our secrets. Then again, they aren't exactly the quickest brooms in the broomshed."

Maeve Runcorn sighed. "We have to be careful. Currently none of us in Unity have acknowledged parents that are Death Eaters, but, well, you know I told you how my uncle at least agrees with most of their beliefs, and my parents have questioned my friendship with Muggleborns and halfbloods."

"Our parents have done the same," said Asteria, gesturing at herself and Daphne. "Even though they remained neutral in the last war, they certainly think less of Muggles and Muggleborns, and forbade us from remaining in Unity."

"Not that we have any intention of obeying," said Daphne firmly. "Anyway, Theo was the only one of us that had a parent that is a Death Eater, but he refused to betray Unity, regardless of everything he went through, and now no longer acknowledges the bastard." She spat out the last word, clearly showing her hate of Mr. Nott.

The food trolley had come and gone when the Unity prefects showed up. They were immediately told about Crabbe and Goyle coming by and attempting to rejoin Unity as the eight found seats and grabbed some food. Anthony made a face. "I'm not surprised. Their fathers are Death Eaters, and no doubt told their sons to try and get information out of us, since they were once members. Thank Merlin we have enough sense to see through it and told Crabbe and Goyle to get lost."

"It wasn't quite like that," protested Justin. "I was polite about it when we turned them down. Well, I wonder who the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher will be "

"I know who it is," answered Ernie. "My parents told me this morning. Since Dumbledore couldn't find a teacher, the Ministry appointed Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, to the post. Apparently there was an Educational Decree made that allows the Ministry to appoint teachers if Dumbledore can't find one."

"What!" burst out Mari. "She's horrible! She's prejudiced against those that aren't considered fully human, and is the one responsible for that law that prevents werewolves from getting steady jobs in the wizarding world! Lupin wouldn't have a job at all if Aunt Yuki hadn't hired him to be her private secretary on a part-time basis!"

"The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," said Hermione with a frown. "That's the only explanation. And this Professor Umbridge will be a horrible teacher. She'll probably not teach us properly, perhaps try to instill her prejudices in us, and definitely be prejudiced against Bianca. As a teacher, there's limits on how far she can go, but she'll find some way to show it."

"That Howler," said Adam suddenly."You know, the first one that was sent after the article revealing Bianca. Didn't you say that it sounded like Umbridge sent it, Ry?"

Ry nodded, looking grim. "It did sound like her. Based on the insults, I wouldn't be surprised if she did her best to make Bianca's life a misery." He reached out and took Bianca's hand. "I support you, and so does the rest of Unity. We will do our utmost to help you against Professor Umbridge. I'll personally -"

Bianca, with a blush, interrupted, "I am quite capable of taking care of myself, Ry. But thanks for the sentiment." James blinked at the two and wondered if there was more than just friendship between the two. Well, it was no business of his if they were, and they would make a nice couple.

As they traveled further north, the weather remained undecided. Rain spattered the windows in a half-hearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. When darkness fell and the lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna put her copy of The Quibbler away and Unity proceeded to pull on their robes. None of them said anything, but Ry and Bianca continued to hold hands once their robes were on, and all of them did not have a good feeling about the coming year. With the Ministry officially denying Voldemort's return, clearly intending to interfere at Hogwarts, and having a teacher that was prejudiced against 'halfbreeds' and nonhumans, the only thing that could be worse was Voldemort actually making his presence known instead of biding his time and quietly working to regain the same level of power and support he had in the last war. However, all were prepared to deal with it, and nothing that James could say about it being his war only would deter them from helping him in any way possible.

The Hogwarts Express finally came to a stop, there was rush as people began assembling their luggage and gathering their pets in readiness to get off. On the platform, Unity were rather shocked to find that instead of Hagrid, Professor Grubbly-Plank, who had substituted for him a week the year before, was the one calling the first-years.

"Where's Hagrid?" asked Jody.

"We know he had to go on a mission for Dumbledore," replied Mari. "I expect that it's taking a bit longer than expected and that's why he's not here." Jody nodded and then passed Mari's answer on to those that hadn't been near enough to hear it.

At the carriages, James blinked when he saw the thestrals carrying them, and realized that he could see them now since he had seen Cedric die. James flinched at the thought before he climbed into a carriage. Not long after, they arrived at the front doors.

The Entrance Hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast. To Unity's surprise, the Japanese students had arrived as well, instead of arriving the day after like they had last year. However, there were no new students, and in fact, other than those that were in Unity, there were only three other Japanese students, all of whom were in sixth year. Only two teachers accompanyed them, Deputy Headmaster Hida and a woman that James knew to be Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, but couldn't recall her name.

The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. James noticed people putting their heads together to whisper as he passed; he gritted his teeth and tried to act as though he neither noticed nor cared as he took a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

As Luna took a seat next to him, he looked up at the staff table. Hagrid wasn't there, but Dumbledore was talking to a woman, who was squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. Then she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and he saw a pallid, toadlike face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes. That must be Umbridge, James thought.

His attention was then caught by Professor Grubbly-Plank, who had just appeared behind the staff table; she worked her way along to the very end and took the seat that ought to have been Hagrid's. That meant the first-years must have crossed the lake and reached the castle, and sure enough, a few seconds later, the doors from the Entrance Hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first-years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.

The first-years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. James recalled, fleetingly, how terrified he had felt when he had stood there, waiting for the Hat that would determine to which house he belonged.

The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_'Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest.'_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest.'_

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,'_

_Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same.'_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pureblood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true ._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four ,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with duelling and with jighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And only once since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_And that only partially._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her._

The Hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured, for the first time in James's memory, with muttering and whispers. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbours, and James, clapping along with everyone else, knew exactly what they were talking about.

"That was ... interesting," said Padma, one brow raised. "And it even mentioned Unity and the Hogwarts Four. At least, I assume that was what the Hat was referring to with the lines about all four houses being partially united, since our group and the other one have students from all houses, but doesn't encompass all the students at Hogwarts."

The Sorting Hat usually confined itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts houses and its own role in Sorting them. James could not remember it ever trying to give the school advice before, though he recalled Remus saying that it had given advice back when Riddle first came into power. Well, Riddle was back, so that explained the warning. James sighed and turned his attention to Professor McGonagall, who gave the whisperers scorching looks that stopped the muttering and then started the Sorting ceremony.

When it ended, Professor McGonagall took Hat and stool away and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "Welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

James filled his plate, but his mind was on the Sorting's Hat song, so the food might as well have been ash for all the attention he paid to it. He only half-listened to the comments Luna made, which had to do with the song, but were mostly full of strange theories regarding the Founders and how to unite Hogwarts, which had nothing to do with Unity or the Hogwarts Four, which was the group most of the current third and second years were part of, which included Mari's cousin Sakura and Colin's brother Dennis.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which the members of Unity shared slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly- Plank would be teaching.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, James felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain to himself; all he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ("hem, hem") and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

James glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins. James saw Parvati whisper something to Lavender over at the Gryffindor table, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

James found his attentiveness ebbing, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Luna had gotten out _The Quibbler_ again, and Michael and Terry started up a game of noughts and crosses. Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and James was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. James had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Bianca seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste. Looking around, James saw that Hermione, Kyle, Wen-Jing, and all the Slytherin members of Unity except for Ron and Asteria were also listening attentively, with expressions identical to Bianca's.

"… because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though James noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Bianca in a low voice.

"You didn't find that enjoyable?" asked Anthony in shock.

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Bianca. "It explained a lot."

"Like how Hermione is right and the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts, correct?" inquired Lisa with a grimace.

"There's more to that, but you are essentially correct, Lisa," answered Wen-Jing. He caught Hannah's eye and made the letter 'u' in sign language, which was Unity's symbol for 'meet later'. Hannah nodded and then got Blaise's attention, making the same sign, before turning and whispering to the other Hufflepuff members. Over at the Slytherin table, Blaise communicated the sign to Ginny, who immediately began notifying the other Gryffindor members, while he told the other Slytherin members.

When Dumbledore dismissed everyone, Anthony and Padma went to show the first-years how to get to the Ravenclaw common room. James went up to his dorm room to get his pajamas and toothbrush, since it was clear that once Unity was done with their meeting, they'd end up spending the night in the Room of Requirement. However, as soon as he went inside, Kevin Entwhistle turned around from putting up a poster of the Appleby Arrows Quidditch team and gave him a distrustful look. "Stay away from me, Lydell-Black."

James blinked in surprise, for Kevin had never called him by surname before. Terry frowned and said, "I suppose you believe the rubbish about James being a liar, Kevin."

"Well, what else could he be?" snapped Kevin. "My parents don't believe You-Know-Who's back, and I agree with them. And somehow Lydell-Black has deluded Dumbledore into agreeing with him."

"I haven't deluded Dumbledore!" retorted James. "Voldemort is back!"

"We just have your word for it! Okay, and the word of your two best friends. But you didn't go into any detail about it. How do I know that you didn't make it up?"

At this point, Anthony and Michael walked in. "What's going on?" asked Anthony.

"The Entwhistles believe the rubbish in the _Daily Prophet_ about James and Kyle being liars," responded Terry at once.

"They're not lying!" exclaimed Michael. "Moldy-dork is back!"

"Oh, so you believe them?" demanded Kevin. "Then you're just as deluded as Dumbledore. And the Japanese Minister of Magic."

"Professor Dumbledore and Minister Kishi aren't deluded, and neither are we!" snapped Anthony. "Everyone in Unity knows that Moldy-dork is back and are prepared to fight him if necessary. Now you will keep your opinions to yourself, Kevin Entwhistle!"

"And what if I don't, Goldstein?" asked Kevin belligerently.

"I'll give you detention! I'm a prefect, after all." Kevin glared at Anthony, then vaulted into bed and angrily drew the hangings shut. The other four teens exchanged looks and quietly left the room.

Once in the Room of Requirement, Kyle reported that Stephen Cornfoot and Zacharias Smith also didn't quite believe that Voldemort was back, though Stephen was nowhere as vocal or insulting about it as Kevin or Zacharias. The fourth-years not in Unity, except for Slytherin, were divided in their opinions.

After that, the discussion turned to Umbridge. Though most of Unity had found it hard to pay attention to her speech, they all understood that she was bad news. However, they could do nothing about the Ministry interfering at Hogwarts, so in the end decided to just see how things would turn out with Umbridge for a teacher. With that settled, Unity got into the beds that the Room provided and went to sleep.

Author's Note: Here is the complete list of all the members of Unity, also posted in chapter 15 of Unity and the Goblet of Fire, for the benefit of readers who may have forgotten the previous list and so I don't have to specify who they are for those characters that don't appear in the books and are simply of my creation.

Fourth-years by house: Gryffindor- Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ryouto (Ry) Hirashi, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Sally-Ann Perks. Ravenclaw- Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, Morag MacDougal, Lisa Turpin, James Lydell-Black, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Croner. Hufflepuff- Kyle Melling, Ernie Macmillian, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones. Slytherin- Mariko (Mari) Kishi, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Ronald (Ron) Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Theodore (Theo) Nott

Third-years by house: Gryffindor- Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley, Elizabeth (Elspeth) McDowell, Nicola Foster, Heather Kilbourne, Colin Creevy, Paul Dunmore, Francis Andrews. Ravenclaw- Wen-Jing Li, Adam Benson, Ian Selwyn, Ryan O'Conner, Luna Lovegood, Bianca Hammond. Hufflepuff- Claire Harper, Josephine (Jody) Stephans, Kyra Thames, Walter Lloyd, Owen Patterson. Slytherin- Tobias Fawcett, Derek Prince, Asteria Greengrass, Maeve Runcorn.

Japanese exchange students: fourth-years- Tamiko (Tami) Nakamura, Yoshiro Fujiwara, Keiko Satou, Arata Hirano, Chikako (Chika) Shintaro, Taiki (Tai) Shintaro (the last two are twins).

third-years- Daisuki Nakamura (Tami's brother), Naomi Fujiwara (Yoshiro's cousin), Ken Watamota, Hikari (Kari) Nakagawa, Sanburo Yamatato, Mimi Yamatato (the last two are cousins).


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, when Unity went down to breakfast, a few third-years that weren't part of the Hogwarts Four looked rather frightened when they caught sight of James and Kyle and practically ran into the Great Hall. Daphne said rather crossly, "Honestly, they're not crazy or liars, and even if they were, it's not catching."

Unity headed for their usual table, and as they sat down, they saw Umbridge walk in, stop and look around at all the smaller tables, then continued on her way to the staff table with a frown on her face. Once there, she didn't sit down, but instead began talking rapidly to Dumbledore, probably asking about the tables. He replied, and it apparently didn't sit well with her, for in a louder tone (enough that those sitting near the staff table, which included Unity, could hear her), she snapped, "This has to end at once! There have always been house tables! Certainly there is no requirement that you have to sit at your own house table and the Founders may have encouraged it, but these smaller tables aren't needed!"

"Professor Umbridge, the Founders, or rather the portraits of them, were the ones that mandated this when they found out that the houses were getting along so well," answered Dumbledore calmly. "I had no objection to it,and since it has been going so well, it was allowed to continue. Look at that large table, for example. Fifty-two fourth-and fifth-year students, plus the Japanese exchange students in their years, from all four houses, are good friends and spend much of their time outside classes together. They call themselves Unity, and are the main reason that the Founders insisted on not having house tables except for the feasts. And there's another large table with all the third- and second-year students that became friends with each other. They're also from all the houses, call themselves the Hogwarts Four, and there's forty-eight members, I believe."

Umbridge turned and looked at both tables for a long moment before turning back to Dumbledore. "That's lovely, Professor Dumbledore, but this seating arrangement has to end."

Unity looked rather alarmed at this, and Colin stood up and called out,"If Unity can't sit together at mealtimes, then we're not going to eat at the Great Hall! We'll just go to the kitchens and beg some food from the house-elves!"

"You see, Dolores?" said Dumbledore. "This seating arrangement will remain as long as I am headmaster and the portrait of the Founders don't say otherwise. Now, why don't you sit down and enjoy your breakfast?" Umbridge's eyes narrowed, but she sat down and took some toast.

"Great, she's already trying to interfere," said Ron furiously. "Thank Merlin Dumbledore is still the headmaster and can overrule anything she objects to."

"The Ministry already passed a decree allowing them to appoint teachers if Dumbledore couldn't find any," pointed out Elspeth. "There's nothing stopping them from passing another decree that gives Umbridge more power than a regular teacher."

Derek opened his mouth to protest that it couldn't happen, then shut it again as he realized that she had a point. At this point, the schedules were handed out, and he busied himself with looking at his. All of the fifth-year members had double Defense Against the Dark Arts that day, so they would see what Umbridge was like as a teacher.

After breakfast, James headed for his first class, which was Charms. As soon as class started, Professor Flitwick gave a lecture on how it was O.W.L. year and the importance of it. Then he proceeded to demonstrate the charm that made voices louder and had them practice it. For homework, those that hadn't mastered the spell had to practice it, which included James.

Following it was Arithmancy, where Professor Vector also gave them a speech about the importance of their O.W.L. year before giving them a complicated number chart to work on. For homework they had to work on another number chart, and even though James liked the class fairly well, he found himself wishing he had never taken the class in the first place. Anything involving numbers and math weren't exactly his strong suit, especially now that they were working on complicated stuff. Next was lunch, and then was Potions, where Professor Snape told them that he expected each one of them to get at least an 'Acceptable' on their Potions O.W.L. and then assigned them to make the Draught of Peace.

James normally did fairly well in Potions, but today he must have been distracted, for he forgot to add the syrup of hellbore, and as a result, instead of having a light silver vapour rising from his cauldron at the end, there was copious amounts of dark grey steam. Snape raised a brow when he came by to inspect the work, and snapped, "I expected better of you, Mr. Lydell. Read the instructions more carefully in the future and follow them, or I will be forced to give you a detention." He then asked everyone to bottle up a sample of their potions for grading and assigned a foot-long essay on the use of moonstones for homework. After that was Defense Against Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

When they entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and a black velvet bow on top of her head. James was reminded forcibly of a large fly perched unwisely on top of an even larger toad.

The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be, though most of them had a feeling that she was bad news.

'Well, good afternoon!' she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled 'good afternoon' in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge,' they chanted back at her.

'There, now,' said Professor Umbridge sweetly. 'That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please.'

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order 'wands away' had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting.

James shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled out quill, ink and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once: _Defence Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year."

'You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by the 'Course Aims'.

1._ Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.  
_2. _Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.  
_3. _Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. James turned to page five of his copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ and started to read.

It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. He felt his concentration sliding away from him; he had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than the first few words. Several silent minutes passed. Next to him, Dean was absent-mindly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot on the page. James looked right and received a surprise to shake him out of his torpor. Hermione and Arata had not even opened their copies of_ Defensive Magical Theory_. They were staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with their hands in the air.

At first she was ignoring them, but then Arata stood up and said, "Excuse me, Umbridge-sensei, I mean Professor Umbridge."

At this, Umbridge was forced to stop ignoring the two and faced them. "Yes, Mr.-?"

"Arata Hirano, one of the exchange students, Professor Umbridge," responded Arata. "I have a question about something you said."

"And what might that be, Mr. Hirano?" asked Professor Umbridge, a frown on her face.

"You said something about this class being theory-centred. Does this mean that there is to be no practical applications at all, Professor?"

"You are correct, Mr. Hirano."

"Forgive me, Professor Umbridge, but that is not good. I do not know about the Defense O.W.L., but the Japanese version of it requires us to demonstrate that we can actually do the spells. Therefore, it is required that we are shown the spells and practise them in class."

"Well, I am the one running this classroom, and it will be theory-centred, Mr. Hirano. If you or the other exchange students have a problem with this, then you may leave and ask one of your teachers to teach you Defense the way it is done in Japan." Umbridge then turned to Hermione. "What is it you wanted, Miss-?"

"Hermione Granger," replied Hermione. "So we're not using defensive spells at all?"

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic at all?" Michael exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.‐?"

"Croner," said Michael, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. James and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on James for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practise defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.

'No, but-'

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new programme of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

"What use is that?' said James loudly. 'If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a -"

"Hand, Mr. Lydell-Black!' sang Professor Umbridge.

James thrust his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas.'

'Well, Mr. Thomas?'

'Well, it's like James said, isn't it?' said Dean. 'If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free.'

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

'No, but -'

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticise the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever -"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just -"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"

Hermione put up her hand. Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

'As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions,' said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practising them beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough -"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" asked James loudly, his fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Lydell-Black, not the real world," she said softly.

"But I thought the purpose of school was to prepare for the real world, Professor Umbridge!" exclaimed Tami, her hand in the air.

"There is nothing in the real world that requires you to use defensive spells! And your name is?"

"Tamiko Nakamura," answered Tami. "And there is something in the real world that requires us to know defensive spells!"

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves"' enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think…" said James in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe… Lord Voldemort?"

Most of the Unity members gasped or flinched at the name, since they hadn't gotten over their fear of it, even if they had no problem with calling him 'Moldy-dork" or by his birth name of Tom Riddle. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at James with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Mr. Lydell-Black."

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or James.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain."

Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead -

"He wasn't dead,' said James angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr. Lydell-Black-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It isn't a lie!"exclaimed Keiko, jumping up at once. "My brother was there and saw it happen! James, Kyle Melling, and Mariko Kishi also saw Voldemort and actually fought him! My friends nor my brother would ever lie to me about something like this, and if they did lie, I would know, since I am half-kitsune."

"What is a kitsune, Miss-?"

"Keiko Satou, and a kitsune is a magical being that can take human or fox form and is native to Japan and China. Anyone that is full kitsune or half- or quarter-kitsune can tell when someone is lying."

"Oh, you're a half-breed," said Umbridge dismissively. "I would hardly believe the word of someone like you."

"Well, Minister Kishi believes that the Dark Lord is back!" snapped Tami. "And she knows that it isn't a lie, since she's also part kitsune."

"Oh, another half-breed. I don't know what the Japanese Ministry is coming to, allowing halfbreeds in positions of power and-"

"Professor Umbridge, that is the Japanese Minister of Magic you are insulting," interrupted Arata, allowing a look of shock to briefly appear on his face. "She is beloved by the wizarding population in Japan and is one of the best Ministers we have. How would you like it if I were to insult the British Minister for Magic?"

Umbridge's eyes flashed angrily. "You will do no such thing! Minister Fudge is a wonderful Minister for Magic and well-respected."

"Then please refrain from insulting Minister Kishi," said Arata calmly. "If she heard that you were doing so, I'm sure that she would question Minister Fudge about it and ask why he had you appointed as a teacher at Hogwarts when you have also worked at the British Ministry and surely should have some idea as to what to and not to say."

"I am a teacher and will not be spoken to like this, Mr. Hirano. You have detention, tomorrow evening, five o'clock, in my office. And if you keep this up, I will make it a week's detention, like I did for Mr. Melling-Carter and Miss Kishi."

"I apologize if I was rude," said Arata politely. "As for the detention, I am sorry, but I cannot serve it with you. Deputy Headmaster Hida has required that all detentions assigned to any of the exchange students will be under his control. He will decide what the detention will be, and either he or one of the teachers with him will supervise it, unless it involves cleaning without magic, in which case Mr. Filch will be asked to supervise."

A look of outrage briefly crossed Umbridge's face. Then she quickly took out a small roll of pink parchment, wrote a note and snapped, "Then take this note informing about your detention to your deputy headmaster at once, Mr. Hirano, and have him organise it."

Arata quietly took the note, gave her a respectful bow, then left the classroom with a grimace that told the Unity members that he didn't like her at all and was only being polite to her face because he had been raised that way. After that, nobody said another word as Professor Umbridge ordered them all to resume reading. It was clear that she was not going to budge on her opinions and ways, and Unity resigned themselves to having to work on the practical part of Defense on their own as they had done in previous years.

When class ended, Arata and Deputy Headmaster Hida appeared, the latter frowning slightly. Arata apologized once more for his behavior in class, and then Deputy Headmaster Hida informed Umbridge that if she wasn't going to teach how to use Defensive spells, then none of the exchange students would be attending her class, but instead be learning proper Defense under Professor Ishida, the Japanese Defense teacher. He also added that while Arata had been quite rude and was going to be punished appropiately for it, Professor Umbridge was to please refrain from saying anything uncomplimentary about Minister Kishi in the future. With a simper, Umbridge apologized for insulting Minister Kishi, though it was clear to James that she didn't really mean it.

At dinner, Kyle and Mari confirmed that they had a week of detention with Umbridge, for like in the class that the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had, the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins in Unity had questioned about not going actual spellwork in class. When Theo said that Voldemort was back, ten points had been taken from Slytherin, with Umbridge adding that it was lie, and when Kyle and Mari had insisted that it wasn't and that they had been there, it had resulted in a detention for both of them. Mari had then lost her temper at that point, and demanded, "Then what about Cedric's death? He didn't just drop dead of his own accord!"

When Umbridge had said coldly that his death had merely been a tragic accident, Kyle had also lost his temper, especially considering that Cedric had been in Hufflepuff with him. He had shouted, "It was murder, you stupid toad! Voldemort killed him and you know it!"

The rest of class had stared at him in shock, and Chika and Tai had especially been horrified, for they had never seen anyone talk to a teacher like that. Mari had been the only student who hadn't been shocked at it, and had instead backed up Kyle, saying firmly, "Kyle's right. Voldemort is the one murdered Cedric, and don't bother denying it."

At this point, Umbridge had given them a week's detention, starting tomorrow, and sent them with notes to their respective Heads of Houses, who had warned them to keep their tempers in check in the future and not do anything to antagonize Umbridge further.

Unity declared her to be least favorite teacher ever. After dinner, the ones that were prefects went on patrol for an hour before joining the rest in the Room of Requirement to work on their homework and plan out what to do in regards to Defense.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I apologize that it has been a few weeks since I update this. I was busy with other things. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!

The next day didn't feel much better for Unity. Hagrid still had not returned for whatever it was he was doing for Dumbledore, and Umbridge kept shooting looks at the Unity and Hogwarts Four tables, clearly still unhappy with the seating arrangements. The only good thing was that after breakfast, one of the Hogwarts Four members, a Hufflepuff second-year, went up to James and said, "We believe you about You-Know-Who's return. Sakura and Dennis had a long talk with the rest of us about it and pointed out how their older brothers and cousin would never lie to them about something like that."

"Thank you, er, Emma Dobbs, right?" replied James.

"Yes," said Emma with a smile. "Dennis says that Unity is doing everything it can to help you. The Hogwarts Four plans to do the same, and even though we're still too young, we'll do everything we can. We're practising spells and stuff on our own time."

James couldn't argue against the Hogwarts Four learning how to defend themselves, but he didn't want them involved in his fight against Voldemort. It was already bad enough that Unity was involved and refused to be talked out of helping him. "Thank you, Emma, but please, it's not necessary for you or your friends to help me. You can continue learning spells, but don't get-"

"Sakura said you'd be like that," interrupted Emma. "She heard you try to tell her older brother to not get involved, but he wouldn't listen. You wouldn't even let your best friends help if it weren't for the fact that you've done everything together and it's a waste of time to try and talk them out of it. Anyway, the Hogwarts Four is with Unity and we plan to help no matter what."

James opened his mouth to protest again, but she had gone to rejoin her friends. He sighed and headed for his first class, which was Transfiguration. Like in his other classes, Professor McGonagall spent the first several minutes talking about the O.W.L.s before having them learn Vanishing Spells. After his eleventh attempt, James managed to vanish most of the shell, and by the time class was over, had vanished the rest of the shell plus the antennae-like eyes, leaving only the slug-like part. Anthony and Su were the only Ravenclaws to successfully vanish their snails, earning ten points each and not told to practise the spell for homework.

History of Magic followed Transfiguration, which was as boring as usual, and then came lunch and Herbology. After that was Care of Magical Creatures. While learning about bowtruckles under Professor Grubbly-Plank was interesting, James couldn't help wishing that Hagrid was back and teaching.

As soon as lessons were over, Unity went inside for dinner, which was rather silent and rushed, since Mari and Kyle had detention at five and the rest weren't in the mood to linger. At five minutes to five, the two left for detention, and were rather startled to run into Headmaster Hida on the way.

"Minister Kishi asked me to keep an eye on you, Mariko-chan," he explained. "I trust you will not mind my escorting you and your friend to your detentions?"

"I don't, and thank you, Headmaster Hida," replied Mari.

When they reached the office and knocked on the door, a sugary voice said, "Come in." The three entered, Mari and Kyle looking around.

They had known this office under three of its previous occupants. In the days when Gilderoy Lockhart had lived here it had been plastered in beaming portraits of himself. When Lupin had occupied it, it was likely you would meet some fascinating Dark creature in a cage or tank if you came to call. In the impostor Moody's days it had been packed with various instruments and artifacts for the detection of wrong doing and concealment.

Now, however, it looked totally unrecognizable. The surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each one residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large technicolor kitten wearing a different bow around its neck. These were so foul that Kyle and Mari stared at them, transfixed, until Professor Umbridge spoke again.

"Good evening, Mr. Melling and Miss Kishi."

The two started and looked around. They had not noticed her at first because she was wearing a luridly flowered set of robes that blended only too well with the tablecloth on the desk behind her. Before they could return the greeting, Umbridge exclaimed, "Headmaster Hida! What a pleasant surprise. Why are you here?"

"Good evening, Professor Umbridge," said Headmaster Hida politely but stiffly. "I happened to have run into them and decided to escort them the rest of the way. What is their detention going to be?"

"Oh, they'll be writing lines," responded Umbridge, gesturing at a small table draped in lace beside which she had drawn up two straight-backed chairs, one opposite the other. Two piece of blank parchment lay on the table, apparently waiting for them.

"I see," said Headmaster Hida. He then turned to Mari. "You are to tell me exactly what happens to you during your detention, Mariko-chan." He glanced at Umbridge and explained, "As you no doubt know, Minister Kishi is related to Mariko-chan. She has asked me to keep an eye on her cousin and report to her if there is anything amiss."

"There is nothing to worry about, Headmaster Hida," said Umbridge sweetly. "Nothing terrible will happen to Miss Kishi."

"All right," replied Headmaster Hida, even more stiffly. He nodded at her, bowed to Mari and Kyle, and then left the room.

Once he was gone, Professor Umbridge cursed internally. She had planned to have Miss Kishi write lines with a blood quill, but now that the blasted Japanese headmaster had made it clear that he and that half-breed minister were keeping an eye on Mari, it no longer could happen. At least they hadn't expressed any interest in Mr. Melling's well-being, so he could still write lines with a blood quill. "Mr. Melling and Miss Kishi, you will be doing some lines for me. No, not with your quill, Mr. Melling. You will be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are."

She handed him a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point. "You will be writing 'I must not tell lies'. Miss Kishi, you will write the same, but you may use your own quill."

Kyle was confused as to why they were using different quills, but didn't voice it. Mari frowned, having a feeling that Umbridge was up to no good. Her brow furrowed even more when Kyle was told that he didn't need any ink.

He placed the point of the quill on the paper and wrote:_ I must not tell lies_. He let out a gasp of pain. The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words had appeared on the back of his right hand, cut into his skin as though traced there by a scalpel - yet even as he stared at the shining cut, the skin healed over again, leaving the place where it had been slightly redder than before but quite smooth.

He looked round at Umbridge. She was watching him, her wide, toadlike mouth stretched in a smile.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," said Kyle quietly.

He looked back at the parchment, placed the quill on it once more, wrote _I must not tell lies_, and felt the searing pain on the back of his hand for a second time; once again, the words had been cut into his skin; once again, they healed over seconds later. Mari had set down her quill and was on the point of protesting this, but shut her mouth with a snap when Kyle shook his head slightly, though she still looked furious about it.

However, this only lasted two more minutes before there was a knock on the door. Professor Umbridge lept to her feet and turned to Kyle, no doubt to replace the quill with an ordinary one, but the door opened and Headmaster Hida walked on. "Melling-san, may I please see the quill you are using?"

Kyle handed over the quill. Headmaster Hida turned it over, a frown on his face, then bent down and wrote something in _kanji_ on Mari's parchment. He straightened and actually glared at Umbridge. "So, Professor Umbridge, you are having a student write lines with a blood quill, when such things are only supposed to be used when signing binding legal documents. It is also illegal for use by those that are underage, according to international wizarding law. Prehaps I should have mentioned this as well, but Minister Kishi has also asked me to keep an eye on Kyle Melling and James Lydell-Black, since they are Mariko Kishi's best friends. Minister Kishi has created charms that will alert herself, me, Mariko-chan's parents, and Mr. Sirius Black if the three come to harm. Now, I think it is best that Mr. Melling and Miss Kishi serve their detentions with their respective Heads of House. Professor Umbridge, use legal methods in your detentions in the future, or I will inform Headmaster Dumbledore and the British Minister about this incident with the blood quill."

He turned to Mari and Kyle, who gathered their bookbags and silently left the office, leaving a fuming Umbridge in their wake. Mari was dropped off at Professor Snape's office, who had the situation explained to him. He was understandably livid about it, but agreed not to say anything about it so long as Umbridge didn't try anything like that again, and told Mari to help him prepare potion ingredients for her detention.

Next, Headmaster Hida escorted Kyle to Professor Sprout, who was also very upset when she heard about the blood quill, and then had Kyle help her in the greenhouses for his detention. After two hours, Mari and Kyle were dismissed, and their Heads of House informed them that the rest of their detentions had been overturned. The two thanked them and then headed to the Room of Requirement so they could get some of their homework done and tell Unity what had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of Unity was quite outraged when they heard that Umbridge had made Kyle write lines with a blood quill, even if she had been found out two minutes later and it was put to a stop.

"Enough!" shouted Kyle over the babble of angry voices. Everyone immediately quieted and he continued, "Look, Umbridge isn't going to try anything like that again, since Headmaster Hida would report her, so let's just forget it."

Elspeth snorted and snapped, "I think 'Umbitch' is a more appropiate name for her. She is just evil."

"Elspeth, you shouldn't say such things about a teacher!" exclaimed Tai. "Though she does deserve it."

Mari hid a smile and then said, "Okay, Kyle and I need to get started on our homework."

The week passed, with nothing else happening other than Ginny becoming Seeker at the Gryffindor Quidditch trial on Friday evening. On Monday, however, there was very awful news. The mail arrived as usual, including subscriptions to the _Daily Prophet_. Out of the twelve members in Unity that had subscriptions to the newspaper, Bianca was the only one that picked up her copy as soon as the delivery owl left. She gasped, knocking over her goblet in the process, which fortunately had very little milk left in it. The others looked at her, and then those that had subscriptions opened their copies.

James and Kyle leaned over to see Mari's copy, while Mandy and Theo stood up to read over their shoulders. Mari flattened the newspaper to reveal a large photograph of Dolores Umbridge, smiling widely and blinking slowly at them from beneath the headline.

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED

FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR

"Umbridge – Inquisitor?" asked James darkly, his half-eaten piece of toast slipping from his fingers. "What does that mean?" Mari read aloud:

"_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.'_

_"This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as August 30th, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. _

_'That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumboldore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success —_'"

"She's been a WHAT?" exclaimed Mandy loudly.

"Wait, there's more," said Mari grimly.

"'—_an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.'_

"_It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. 'This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect he fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'_

_"The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts. 'I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'_

_"Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, 'Mad - Eye' Moody. There is also the fact that he allows werewolf Bianca Hammond to be a student at Hogwarts._

_"Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts "'I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night._

_"Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts. 'Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks. 'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.' (For a full account of Madam Marchbanks's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen.)"_

Theo cursed under his breath as he and Mandy sat down. Arata got up and strode over to the staff table. He came to a stop in front of Professor Umbridge and snapped, "I am glad that I am not a British citizen if the government is going to interfere with the running of a school, appoint sadistic people like you as teachers, and give them power so that they can discredit the head-"

"Hirano Arata!" interrupted Headmaster Hida sternly. He continued in Japanese, then said in English, "Professor Umbridge, I apologize for my student's behavior. He clearly has not learned his lesson about being polite to his elders. Hirano-san, you will write an essay of apology to Professor Umbridge, to be handed in to her tomorrow, and you have a week of detention. If I ever hear of you being rude to a Hogwarts staff member again, no matter how unpleasant they may be, you will be sent back home. I will not have you learn bad habits simply because you are in a Western society."

When Arata had returned to his seat, his girlfriend Tami began scolding him. "Umbridge may be a horrid person and the news that the British Ministry appointed her to be this 'High Inquisitor' thing upset you, but you still can not go around saying things like that to her, Arata! Do you want Headmaster Hida to send you back to Japan? Then how will you be able to help the rest of Unity?"

"I just got so upset that I wasn't thinking about my actions, Tamiko. I'll keep quiet in the future, but you know nothing like this would ever happen in Japan."

"Well, we are not in Japan. I disagree with what is happening too, but I know better than to say anything about it to Professor Umbridge. Now finish your breakfast and try to behave. I don't want you getting in any more trouble if she ends up inspecting any of our classes today."

While Umbridge inspected the Charms class that the seventh-years had and the fifth-year Divination class, the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor members of Unity that didn't take the latter class did not see her until their Defense Against Dark Arts class. Arata stalked in the classroom holding Tami's hand, and apart from a venomous look in Umbridge's direction, kept silent.

The next day, Umbridge inspected the Ancient Runes class that James had, the Care of Magical Creatures class that the Slytherins and Gryffindors had (in which Malfoy said that he had been slashed by a Hippogriff, which then resulted in Blaise angrily retorting that it was only because Malfoy was too stupid to listen to Hagrid and Umbridge giving him a detention), and the Transfiguration class the Gryffindors had.

When Theo showed up at Umbridge's office for his detention, she informed him that he was going to serve it by polishing the trophies in the trophy room with Filch. Something about her made Theo suspect that even though she had more power as High Inquistor, she didn't dare make any more students write lines with a blood quill since Headmaster Hida would not hesitate to report her. He didn't comment and simply left to do his detention with Filch.


	9. Chapter 9

On Wednesday morning, the entire school was surprised when they entered the Great hall for breakfast and found that the house tables had been reinstated. Professor Umbridge, with a smug smile on her face, announced that due to just passed Educational Decree Twenty-Four, Hogwarts was returning to the proper house tables. Students began whispering to each other about this, and Colin opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again when Elspeth hissed, "Be quiet, Colin! Do you want Umbridge to give you detention?"

After a few minutes, everyone headed for their respective house tables. As James sat down at the Ravenclaw table, he glanced over at the staff table and saw a thoughtful look on Professor Dumbledore's face, while the other teachers (except for Umbridge) were frowning. Breakfast was not a happy meal, since at least half the school had formed friendships past house boundaries, with the two largest groups being Unity and the Hogwarts Four. Almost everyone ate quickly and left the Great Hall for their classes as soon as possible.

At dinner time, another surprising announcement was made. Professor Dumbledore stood up with a portrait of all four Founders and the Sorting Hat. Godric Gryffindor was the first to speak. "It has come to our attention that the Ministry of Magic is interfering with Hogwarts and apparently certain members have something against house cooperation, which we do not approve of."

Rowena Ravenclaw continued, "Therefore, we have decided to form a fifth house, one in which the students have qualities of more than one house and so could have been sorted in two or more houses under the old system."

Salazar Slytherin added, "As the Founders of Hogwarts and having the power to overrule the present leadership of this school if we so wish, the fifth house will be formed immediately. It will be called 'Unity', after the first group of students that became friends despite being in different houses. The house colors will be red, blue, green, and yellow, with a dolphin symbol."

Helga Hufflepuff finished, "The Head of House will be Professor Sinistra, and Unity's common room and dormatories will be located on the seventh floor, next to a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Our portrait will guard the entrance. Hogwarts has created the necessary rooms, and we leave it to the Sorting Hat to announce which students will be in the new house."

The Sorting Hat then started singing.

"_A new house has been formed._

_In order to bring about unity._

_And so the members of the house_

_Will include those part of 'Unity'._

_The next group of students to join_

_And help Hogwarts forever more_

_Will be all those that call themselves_

_Members of the Hogwarts Four._

_The last group consists of first-years_

_That have formed a special bond_

_They sat together on the train ride_

_And to each other became quite fond._

_So these three groups of students_

_Will become part of house number five_

_And together embrace school unity_

_To help Hogwarts continue to be alive._"

When the Sorting Hat was done, a fifth table appeared. The members of Unity, the Hogwarts Four, and the sixteen first-years that had become friends with each other got up and found seats at the new table. Godric Gryffindor spoke again. "The new house can form their own Quidditch team. We'll leave it to the Heads of House to determine who will be best suited to become Quidditch captain. In the matter of classes, the members of Unity will simply use their current schedules until a new one is devised for them."

"As for the prefects," continued Rowena Ravenclaw, "the ones that were prefects in their old houses can be the ones for Unity. Since it seems there are no sixth and seventh year students in Unity, we will allow there to be more than just the two prefects in fifth year."

"So that is everything," said Helga Hufflepuff. "If there are any other details to be sorted out, Headmaster Dumbledore and the Heads of-"

"I object!" interrupted Umbridge angrily, getting to her feet and a look of fury on her face. "You cannot just suddenly decide to create a fifth house and -"

"Actually, we can," snapped Salazar Slytherin coldly. "Even though we are portraits, we are still the Founders and have the powers granted by our living counterparts before they died. It is necessary to have a fifth house, and you will not attempt to have a silly educational decree drafted to undo this. Unless you wish for us to make Professor McGonagall High Inquisitor, of course."

Umbridge was still furious, but as there was nothing she could do about it, she did not say anithing further and simply sat down again. Dinner resumed, with the members of the new house getting to know each other. The first-years, who didn't quite understand everything that was going on, especially the Muggleborn ones, had it all explained to them.

After dinner, Unity went up to their new common room. The portrait of the Founders was hanging over the entrance. The Founders greeted the members of the new house, and then Rowena Ravenclaw told them that they would use passwords, except for one day each month when they would have answer a question or riddle to get in like the Ravenclaws. The first password was "Hogwarts concordis." After that, Unity entered.

The common room was basically a mix of the other four houses. There were bookcases like in Ravenclaw, the room felt cozy and welcioming like in Hufflepuff, there were numerous squashy armchairs like in Gryffindor, and there were several cupboards like in Slytherin. The hangings on the walls all showed a dolphin on a background of four rectangles of red, blue, green, and yellow.

There were two doors on opposite walls. One door on each wall proved to lead to a series of bathrooms, including two bathing rooms that resembled the prefects' bathroom. The other doors led to the dormatories, one for the boys and the other for the girls. Each side consisted of a hallway with seven doors, one to each room, five of which had placards notifying the students as to which year resided in which room. James and the other fifth-year boys entered the room designated for them. As there were eighteen of them, the room was considerably larger than their old ones. It consisted of three rows of six beds, with a dresser between each one, nine wardrobes, nine desks with two chairs each, and several hampers to put their laundry in. Their trunks and other possessions had already been moved in and placed at the foot of the beds.

The fifth-year boys began unpacking and getting settled into their new dorm room. They were quite pleased to be part of a new house and remain together without having to resort to spending all their time outside of classes in the Room of Requirement, which could and probably did raise questions among their old housemates as to where they were.

After that, they got started on their homework, and the fifth and fourth-years decided to include the younger students in some of their activities, mainly ones that involved learning proper Defense. Professor Sinstra came by once to make sure that the new house was settling in well, and to inform James that as he was the one with the most experience playing for a House team, he was now Quidditch captain for Unity. He accepted the captain badge, and decided to hold tryouts Friday and form up a team.

Author's Note: In the future, Unity will refer to the new house. I chose the dolphin as the house symbol, since according to Celtic mythology, dolphins signify friendship. I had considered the phoenix, but it symbolizes rebirth, which is not what Unity is about, and I also considered the unicorn, but that symbolizes purity, which also doesn't fit.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry that it has been so long since I updated this. I had writer's block, was busy with life, and also got married three weeks ago, so had difficulty writing this chapter. I will do my best to update more frequently.

On Friday morning, two days after the new house had been formed, Sirius sent over seven Nimbus Two Thousand Ones that he had purchased for Unity's Quidditch team, since he had done the same for the other houses when Lucius Malfoy had bought the Slytherin team new brooms. Umbridge didn't look pleased about that and probably would have found some way to confiscate the brooms if Professor McGongall hadn't tartly informed her that all the house teams had the exact same brand and so the only advantages the teams had were in the Quidditch skills of the members. That evening, James held Quidditch tryouts for Unity, with all the candidates taking turns using the team brooms so nobody had an unfair advantage in that respect.

The Chaser hopefuls were first, and out of the eleven that tried out, Ginny, Mari, and a third year named Demelza Robins were made Chasers, with Dean and Asteria made the reserves. There were two reserve Chasers instead of one because Ginny was also made the reserve Seeker, so if something happened to James that required her to take over as Seeker for a match and then another Chaser also couldn't play, there would be someone to take over. Next was the Keeper tryouts. Out of the four that tried out, Ron was the best, saving eight goals out of ten. He was made Keeper, with Jody, who had saved seven out of ten goals, the reserve. The last one was the Beater tryouts. Anthony and a third-year named Ritchie Coote were made Beaters, with a second-year named Jimmy Peakes as the reserve. James wasn't completely sure about Jimmy, but he had flown better than the other Beater candidates, and he did hit the Bludgers ferociously, one of which had narrowly missed Terry and managed to raise a lump the size of an egg on the back of James' head.

After the tryouts, James drew up a practice schedule for the next two weeks and after making sure to book the Quidditch pitch for the scheduled times, posted it on the notices board in the Unity common room. On Saturday afternoon, after the Gryffindor team had practice, Unity had theirs. It started out well, but when the Slytherin team and some other Slytherins joined those Unity members that were watching the practice in the stands fifteen minutes later, things started going downhill.

First of all, Draco Malfoy walked up to Theo and sneered, "You're a a blood traitor and Muggle lover and little better than a Mudblood, Nott. I can't believe I hung out with someone like you when we were younger. You're pathetic."

Blaise snapped and immediately jumped to his feet and punched Malfoy in defense of his best friend. Several of the Slytherins reacted by pulling out their wands, which made Unity do the same. Before any spells could be exchanged, however, Pansy Parkinson turned to look at the Unity team and shrieked, "Look at the pathetic broom the reserve Keeper is flying! Is that a _school_ broom?"

Several people turned to look, and indeed, Jody was flying on a school broom, since she didn't have a broom of her own and as a reserve, couldn't use one of the team brooms at the moment. Asteria and Jimmy were the only reserves that had brooms of their own, and Dean was flying on a team broom since James was using his Firebolt. Unfortunately there hadn't been one available for Jody, so she was stuck with a school broom until she got one of her own.

The attention that she was now getting caused her to get flustered, and she completely missed stopping the Quaffle and so it sailed through the left goalposts. There was laughter from the Slytherins and Montague remarked loudly, "Maybe Weasley will do better at Keeper. Or not!"

There was more laughter, which didn't do Ron's nerves any better, for he got flustered just like Jody and overshot when Demelza threw the Quaffle towards him, letting it sail through the center goalposts. Ritchie then tried hitting a Bludger at the Slytherins to shut them up, but in his anger, his aim was off and it hit a post instead, and the Bludger bounced off and veered toward Asteria. She shrieked and managed to pull her broom up to avoid it.

"Okay, everyone just ignore the slimy, stinking Slytherins and focus on the practice!" shouted James.

That didn't work out too well, for Kyle hit Pansy with a Jelly-Legs Jinx, Malfoy tried to retaliate, and then hexes and jinxes started flying between the Unity and Slytherin students. In frustration, James paused practice and shouted, "We're not supposed to get into a fight, no matter how annoying the Slytherins are! Stop at once!"

It wasn't until he threatened to fetch a teacher, Anthony reminded everyone that he was a prefect and threatened to give them all detention, and Mari added, "And I'll tell Professor Hida about it, Taiki-san and Hikari-chan, if you don't stop!" that the fighting desisted. Mari and Dean then did several _Finite Incantem_s to remove the effects of the various and James angrily ended practice.

Once in the Unity common room, James snapped, "I get that the Slytherins are annoying and provoked you guys. But we were having practice and shouldn't have let them distract us and start a fight! I'm not saying that we should be friends with them, but we could do what the Sorting Hat said and try to tolerate them. Not all of them must be evil. I mean, look at all the ex-Slytherins that are now in Unity. From now on, I would like it if we could just ignore the Slytherins unless they start throwing spells at us or something and we then have to defend ourselves. Okay?"

The prefects backed him up and the rest of Unity agreed to do their best to ignore the Slytherins. After that, most them went to their homework, with the older students helping the younger ones when needed.

Dobby and Peridot popped in an hour later and asked if anyone needed anything. Everyone shook their heads, so they left. After the fifth house had been formed, the two house-elves' working situation had been changed so that they were responsible for cleaning the Unity common room and dorm rooms, though the Hogwarts elves still did the laundry. The younger students were now able to ask Dobby and Peridot to do tasks for them, but politely and not take advantage. Also, each student in Unity, including the Japanese ones, now contributed seven Sickles each, which was used to pay Dobby's wages of one Galleon a week. The twelves Sickles left over were given to Peridot, who after some persuasion from Theo and Dobby had reluctantly agreed to accept them as a salary of one Sickle a month.

On Monday, it soon got around school that Professor Trelawney was on probation following the results of her inspection. While a number of students did think that she was mostly a fraud with only a shred of real talent, they hated Umbridge more and so were indignant on Trelawney's behalf. Unity, who had a reason to hate Umbridge more than most, were most upset by this. Starting that very day, whenever there was no Quidditch practice, the Unity fifth- and fourth-years spent an hour each evening teaching proper Defense to the younger students and practicing spells.

The portrait of the Founders strongly approved of this, and two of them would always appear in the painting over the fireplace and supervise the lessons. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin also suggested Defense spells that they knew of or had invented. Rowena Ravenclaw had also created some spells that could be used Defensively, which she told them about. Helga Hufflepuff, however, had mainly created spells that had to do with cooking and housekeeping, so she usually just supervised. Her spells couldn't really be used in a battle, except maybe making someone choke on soap and water if you hit their mouth with a _Scourgify_. The Founders were quite pleased with Unity's progress, and encouraged them.


	11. Chapter 11

When Saturday came around again, the fifth- and fourth-year members of Unity met in the Room of Requirement for the main purpose of picking a new name for themselves. Since their original name was now the name for the new house, it would be too confusing to continue using it. The sixty-four students sat down in the various sofas and armchairs that the Room had provided and Hermione began the meeting. "Any suggestions for a new name for our group?"

"How about the Down with Umbridge Group?" suggested Wei-Jing sourly. Yesterday, he had lost Unity fifty points and gotten a detention when he had shouted at Umbridge over the nasty comments about werewolves she had directed towards Bianca. Umbridge had made him write "I will not talk back to teachers" with the blood quill during the detention. The only reason he hadn't reported it to Professor Sinstra was because he didn't want a decree passed that would result in the sacking of any teacher that complained about the High Inquistor's methods.

"While I sympathise with your reasoning behind it, Wei-Jing, no," replied Hermione kindly. "Besides, Umbridge will be gone next year and then that name wouldn't suit us any more."

"The Anti-Ministry Club?" suggested Terry hopefully. "Since the Ministry is being an idiot right now over Moldy-shorts return and everything."

"Not everyone in the Ministry is being an idiot!" protested Susan. "Aunt Amelia believes the truth, and so does Ron's dad and a handful of other people."

"I suggest Dumbledore's Army," said Ginny. "The DA for short. It's the Ministry's, or rather Fudge's, worst fear at the moment, and we all support Professor Dumbledore and are willing to help him and James in the war against Moldy-shorts and his Death Eaters."

"Now that's a good idea, Ginny-chan," responded Daisuki with a grin. "I like that name."

There were appreciative murmurs from the others. Hermione cleared her throat and said rather bossily, "The name Dumbledore's Army has been nominated. All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands. "All right, we are now Dumbledore's Army." She grabbed the group charter, vanished the name 'Unity' from the top of the parchment, and wrote 'Dumbledore's Army' in the now cleared space. "Next order of business, electing leaders for the DA."

There were several startled looks at this, since the group had never had leaders before, unless you counted Hermione taking charge of the study schedules whenever exam time came around. If things needed to be decided for the group, they simply had a discussion and then voted on the matter.

"This is just for times of emergency, when we need leaders," explained Hermione impatiently. "It's not like there's going to be any bossing around."

"Then I nominate Mari and James to be co-leaders," said Neville. "James would be a good leader and he's the one that has to defeat Moldy-shorts, and Mari was the one that came up with the whole inter-house unity and is really smart. And they're Quidditch captain and prefect respectively, which requires leadership skills."

"I second it," said several others at the same time. Hermione then called a vote and James and Mari were unanimously chosen to be the co-leaders, though they tried to protest that others would be better suited. After that, Kyle, Hermione, Arata, and Asteria were voted as the deputies.

Once that was done, the group broke up to work on their homework or practice spellwork. Theo opened the cupboard of writing supplies that had appeared in the Room and froze as an identical copy of himself appeared in front of him. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. The copy of Theo then put on a Death Eater mask and rolled up the sleeves of its robes to reveal the Dark Mark. Figures of Hermione, Mandy, Dean, Justin, Kyle, Elspeth, Jody, and Colin appeared, and then the Theo-doppelganger said in a cruel voice, "I was only pretending to be your friends. I hate Mudbloods and am a loyal follower of the Dark Lord." It then pointed a wand at the other copies and said, "_Crucio!_" The figures fell down and screamed in pain.

The real Theo could only stand there, frozen in shock, with an expression of fear on his face, as the copy of him then proceeded to shout, "_Avada Kedavra_!" There was a beam of green light and the figures slumped down in death. At this point, Ron managed to overcome his shock enough to push Theo out of the way. The figures disappeared to be replaced with a giant spider, proving that it was a boggart that was the cause of this.

Ron screwed up his face in concentration and said firmly, "_Riddikulus_!" The spider vanished and was replaced with a dog in a funny costume. Ron let out a very forced laugh, but it was enough to make the boggart vanish. Theo collapsed to the floor, tears welling up in his eyes, as the rest of the room tried to overcome the extremely great shock they had just experienced. Ron helped Theo stand up and got him safely settled in a chair. He buried his face into his hands.

Mandy was the first person besides Ron to recover. She rushed over to Theo's side and enveloped him in a tight hug. "Your worst fear is not going to happen, Teddy," she said in an attempt at a soothing voice. "You would never become a Death Eater and go after the Muggleborn members of Uni-I mean the DA."

Theo pulled away from her and looked up, tears streaming down his face. "How do you know? What if You-Know-Who gets his hands on me and uses the Imperius Curse or some form of torture to get me to do his bidding? Or what if he or a Death Eater Obliviates me and convinces me that I'm really on the Dark side?"

"That's not going to happen, Theo," said James. "Voldemort is too busy with other stuff to focus on you. He's more concerned with me at the moment."

"What about the Death Eaters?" he shot back. "They're not exactly busy, since You-Know-Who's lying low now. They could decide I could be useful to them. My ex-father could change his mind and try to get me back. He'd extract all the information I had and then wipe my memory of being in Unity and everything. Then he'd just have to convince me that I'd always been following his beliefs. It wouldn't be that difficult, since he had me starting down that path after Mother died."

"You are safe at Hogwarts, Theo-san," pointed out Arata. "No Death Eater or Voldemort can touch you here. As for the holidays, you are staying in Mr. Black's home, which has all sorts of wards and the Fidelius Charm on it, so you cannot be reached there by the evil ones."

"I suppose," Theo grudgingly conceded, wiping his eyes. "But if my worst fear ever comes true, please kill me. I couldn't live with myself if I then came to my senses." Everyone stared at him, shocked, and he hastily added, "I don't mean with the Killing Curse. Just levitate a boulder over me and let me be crushed or something."

"That's murder, even if you did become evil," stated Bianca flatly. "We will do no such thing. If you truly wish to die, someone else that's not in Unity, I mean the DA, can do it. I can understand your sentiment though, since I think I'd wish I were dead if I ever bit someone while I was in werewolf form."

There was an awkward silence for several moments. Finally Luna broke it to say with certainty, "You will never become a Death Eater or otherwise convinced to do You-Know-Who's bidding, Theodore. And you will never bite someone and turn him or her into a werewolf, Bianca."

Somehow Luna's words and tone was enough to convince Theo to pull himself together and not dwell so much on his worst fear coming true. He got up and washed his face with the basin of water and towel that the Room provided. Mandy and Blaise then took him aside to talk quietly with him and help him fully get over things. The rest of the DA tried to get back to work, but had difficulty focusing after the recent events. Finally they simply gave up and scattered into smaller groups to talk quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

Happy holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Joyeux Noel, Feliz Navidad, Buon Natale, Sheng Dang Kuai Le, etc. to all my readers!

Author's Note: Sorry that it has been over three months since I updated this fic. I have been busy with work and spending my time outside of work on other things.

The first Hogsmeade visit arrived and the DA was quite relieved to have a break from school work and Umbridge. Things had gotten worse regarding her. While she had taken to simply ignoring James, Mari, and Kyle, as she didn't want Minister Kishi or Deputy Headmaster Hida on her case, she had no such reservations regarding the rest of the DA. Actually, the entirety of Unity House seemed to draw her ire, perhaps because the Founders, or rather their portraits, had gone over her head and formed a fifth house. Whatever the reason, she was more poisonously sweet around them than any other house, and took delight in finding excuses to deduct points or give detentions, though only a few involved writing lines with the blood quill, with the rest just sessions cleaning things under Filch's direction. Only the exchange students escaped this, as they had Defense classes with the Japanese Defense teacher and Headmaster Hida saw to any disciplinary matters, and so Umbridge had taken to ignoring them as well.

After splitting up into smaller groups and visiting the various shops, the DA all met up at the Three Broomsticks at one o'clock for lunch and drinks. It was a rather quiet affair, with the conversation mainly limited to their classes and showing each other their purchases. They had taken to discussing topics such as the war against Voldemort and other private matters only in the Room of Requirement or in their linked notebooks to keep anyone outside the DA from finding out.

After lunch they returned to Hogwarts and met in the Room of Requirement. When they weren't doing school work and preparing for the O.W.L.s (and in the case of the prefects, doing prefect duties like going on patrol), several members were doing research on Voldemort and Dark Magic that he might have done (courtesy of the books the Room provided), while the rest focused on information regarding becoming Animagi.

"Why don't we find out what Riddle might have done to escape death?" asked Arata suddenly, looking up from the book he was reading about the first war. Everyone paused in what they were doing to look at him.

"That's a good idea," replied Padma, nodding thoughtfully. "Riddle must have done something if he didn't die when James defeated him the first time and was able to do a whole process to resurrect himself with a new body."

Mari, James, and Kyle exchanged looks, for they had already found a likely answer to that and hadn't told the others to avoid the DA getting in major trouble if Voldemort found out they knew about it. The trio silently agreed to remain quiet on the subject, because some of the others would be bound to have a fit over not being told earlier, even though they would understand the reasoning behind it.

Ryan closed his eyes in concentration and a second later, a stack of eleven books appeared in front of him. He took one of the books for himself and handed the rest to ten other members and they began reading. About half an hour later, Morag looked up, a disgusted expression on her face. "I've found something that I bet Moldy-dork has done. It's exactly his style. Anyway, it's something called a Horcrux. Basically, it's an object that contains part of someone's soul."

"But how would that keep him from dying?" asked Wayne, looking puzzled.

Morag shrugged in reply. "It just does, I guess. As long as even part of your soul is intact in a Horcrux, you won't die, and if someone destroys your physical body, your, spirit I guess you'd call it, is still intact and you can be resurrected in a new body. There's a really foul process to create a Horcrux, with an act of murder being one of the requirements. That's what necessary to split your soul in the first place."

"I see what you mean about it being Riddle's style, Morag," commented Heather. "Wait a sec, does that mean that the diary that caused the Chamber of Secrets being opened was a Horcrux?"

"It sounds like it," answered Morag. "Let me read further." After a couple moments, she said, "I think the diary was a Horcrux. It says here that it can't be destroyed by ordinary means, like setting it on fire or flushing it down a toilet. It has to be a method that has no way to counter it, or is really difficult to counter, like when Professor Dumbledore used basilisk venom to destroy the diary."

"So destroying a Horcrux would then render the person who created it mortal again?" asked Chikako. "Or in Riddle's case, more than one Horcrux, since destroying the diary didn't stop him from returning to a real body."

Everyone looked aghast at that. "Multiple Horcruxes?" demanded Justin. "Let's just hope he only has one or two more and not ten or something."

"This is Riddle we're talking about," pointed out Paul. "He's not exactly the type to only make two or three Horcruxes. He probably made six, just so his soul would be split into seven parts and you know how seven is a magical number."

"Well, it's better than ten," said Walter. "But having to destroy five more Horcruxes isn't easy, either. They could be anything and anywhere, after all. A grain of sand in a desert, for example. Or a pebble thrown into the Atlantic Ocan."

At that, Maeve let out a incredulous bark of laughter. "No offense, Walt, but are you crazy? As Paul said, this is _Riddle_ we're talking about. He's not going to be that sneaky. Add to that the fact he thinks highly of himself and can't resist showing how powerful he is. He insisted on dueling with James, Kyle, and Mari in the graveyard instead of just killing them while they were tied up. Which was a good thing, but you get my point. He would have more likely picked items of significance to use as his Horcruxes and hidden them in places that meant something to him. Well, other than the diary, which he left in Lucius Malfoy's safekeeping."

"That still doesn't tell us what his other Horcruxes are," said Daisuki. "Well, I suppose if he found something that once belonged to Lord Slytherin, that would be one of his Horcruxes. But other than that, there's not much to go on."

"What about Riddle's Special Services Award?" asked Nicola. "It would have meaning to him, and isn't the best place to hide something be in plain sight?"

"Yes, but I didn't feel anything odd about it when I polished it during my detention three weeks ago," responded Theo. "The diary made Agatha want to write in it until it was able to gain enough control to possess her into opening the Chamber. If the award was a Horcrux, it would have tried something, even if it was just making me want to sneak it out of the Trophy Room and have it on my person at all times."

"Good point," said Asteria with a sigh. "I guess we can rule the award out as a Horcrux." She picked up the commonplace book the DA had been using to record all the information they found out in regards to Voldemort and wrote down, "All evidence points to Riddle creating up to six Horcruxes in order to escape death. One was the diary, which was destroyed. Item(s) once owned by Salazar Slytherin is/are possibly another/others. Will look further to find out what item(s) is/are."

"That doesn't mean there isn't a Horcrux hidden at Hogwarts, however," Owen pointed out. "The school would have significance to just about anyone that attended, and for Riddle it would be even more so, since we found out that he's a halfblood and grew up in a Muggle orphanage. I bet Hogwarts felt more like a home to him than the orphanage ever did, even if it was a decent one like the one you grew up in, James and Mari."

"But where in Hogwarts would a Horcrux be hidden?" wondered Mimi. "And we still have no idea what it is, other than it possibly being a heirloom of Lord Slytherin's."

Ryan and Claire got up and left the Room, with no explanation. The rest of the DA spent the next three minutes wondering what they were up to to when they returned, looking satisfied about something. "We may have some answers as to what the other Horcruxes are," reported Ryan. "Claire and I asked the Founders' portrait if they had any special objects known to be their heirlooms. Salazar Slytherin had a locket and Rowena Ravenclaw had a diadem, or crown, though it disappeared after her death."

"Godric Gryffindor had the Sorting Hat, of course," continued Claire. "He said he also had a sword, which he hid inside the Sorting Hat and only someone with the courage of a Gryffindor can summon it out to use. Since the Sorting Hat is in Dumbledore's office, there's no way that Riddle could have used it or the sword as a Horcrux. And Helga Hufflepuff had a cup, but not the kind you drink out of. It's more like a trophy-type cup."

"Okay, Riddle probably found the locket and cup and made Horcruxes out of them," said Michael, taking the commonplace book from Asteria and making a note of what he said. "If he was able to locate the whereabouts of the diadem so long after it disappeared, he might have done the same with it." He added "Ravenclaw's diadem?" to the list of possible Horcruxes and continued, "Okay, that's three possible Horcruxes in addition to the diary. We need two more."

However, none of them could come up with any suggestions. Sally-Ann did point out, "Professor Dumbledore may know more about it, however. He has to at least suspect that Riddle created Horcruxes and then did research into like we are doing."

"Minister Kishi would have to know about Riddle creating Horcruxes too," added Lisa. "Mari did say that Japan researches all Dark Lords and Ladies that appear in other countries in order to prevent one from coming to power in their own country."

"All right then," said Dean. "Those in charge know about this and will make arrangements to have the Horcruxes found and destroyed. All we have to do is help James in the war, probably by fighting Death Eaters and any other allies Riddle has gathered."

Tracey nodded in agreement, but added, "James might have to help with one of the Horcruxes, though. It occurred to me that one could be hidden in the Chamber of Secrets, and since you have to be able to speak Parseltongue in order to open it..."

"And James is the only one on the good side that can speak Parseltongue," finished Ian, nodding in understanding. "He would have to open the Chamber for Dumbledore in order to find the Horcrux and destroy it."

James made a face, since he didn't care to exercise his ability, as it was seen as a Dark one, but understood the necessity. Even if a Horcrux wasn't hidden in the Chamber, basilisk venom wasn't something that could be obtained easily. The corpse of the basilisk was still down in the Chamber, with the exception of some of its skin that had been given to Professor Snape to use as potion ingredients, so they would have to use its fangs to destroy any Horcruxes found.

Lavender took the commonplace book and wrote, "A Horcrux is likely located at Hogwarts, possibly in the Chamber of Secrets." "Okay, does anyone have suggestions as to where other Horcruxes could be hidden?" she asked when she was done writing.

The DA looked at each other, but none of them had any idea. Francis did say, "Well, we can rule out the orphanage that Riddle grew up, I think. If Hogwarts was more of a home, and considering how he wants to get away from the Muggle world entirely and deny any connection to it, I doubt the orphanage would hold any sort of significance to him that he'd want to hide a Horcrux there."

"Good point, Francis," said Lavender, writing down, "Orphanage that Riddle grew up not a likely location." "Anything else?"

There was a few minutes of further thought, in which Hannah hesitantly suggested, "What about the Riddle house? Or the house that Riddle's mother grew up in? He did resurrect himself in the graveyard near his parents' homes, after all."

"The graveyard was only because his father was buried there and he needed a bone for the resurrection potion," Derek replied. "Right, James? But I guess it is possible a Horcrux could be located around there. His parents probably did live in the same town, or how else would a descendant of Lord Slytherin fall in love with a Muggle? So either location or both could hide a Horcrux."

Lavender made a note of it, commenting, "So now all we have to do is find out where the Riddle family lived." However, that wasn't so easily discovered, so they all decided to take a break for dinner and work on this later.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry about the long time between updates. I really have no excuse, since if I can take time out of my life to go on Facebook and play games or go on TVTropes, then I can take time to update. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

On Tuesday at lunchtime, everyone was quite surprised to see Professor Dumbledore gently admonishing Umbridge. "I understand that you are upset that the Founders saw fit to form a fifth house, but you cannot take it out on the students, Dolores. They certainly did not ask to be placed in it. Also, Professor Sinistra has informed me that you are making rather rude comments that are directed towards Miss Bianca Hammond."

"Professor Dumbledore, I am certain Professor Sinistra was mistaken," said Umbridge with a simpering smile. "I was simply expressing my opinion towards those of a mixed heritage,"

"Regardless, that is to stop at once," Dumbledore said firmly. "I am still headmaster and I do not allow my teachers to say anything uncomplimentary towards those that do not happen to be purebloods and is not connected to correcting their schoolwork."

A very cross expression flickered on her face before it was replaced by her usual fake kindness. "All right, Professor Dumbledore. I will do as you ask."

"Thank you, Dolores," replied Dumbledore. "And I would like you to also stop this vendetta you seem to be having against Unity House. I very much doubt that they deserve the many detentions you seem to be giving them. Professor Sinistra was not happy to discover that half of them all had received detention in the space of a week, and finding out that upon questioning, they were mostly for very trivial reasons, such as dropping a quill in class or standing up for a classmate."

The angry look briefly crossed Umbridge's face again before she apologized and said she would refrain from giving out so many detentions in the future. For the rest of week, other than assigning homework and telling the students what to read in their textbook at the start of class, she simply ignored Unity. This was perfectly fine with them.

On Saturday was the first Quidditch match of the year, between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Crabbe and Goyle were the new Beaters for Slytherin, which surprised Unity, as they hadn't shown any interest in Quidditch before this other than attending all the school matches. The new Gryffindor Keeper was a sixth-year named Cormac McClaggen, who while he did have the necessary skills, seemed to think that he would do a better job at captaining than Angelina Johnson and tried to tell the other members what to do. When he tried telling the Gryffindor seeker, a third-year named Ashley Whitaker, how to do her job better, Fred Weasley got so fed up by this that he actually hit a Bludger towards McClaggen, who fell off his broom and was knocked out. None of the other Gryffindors said anything against this, for McClaggen hadn't been blocking many goals anyway as he'd been too busy trying to tell the others what to do. Half a minute later, Ashley caught the Snitch, thereby ending the game and narrowly winning the match for Gryffindor, one hundred and seventy points to one hundred thirty.

The following weekend was the match between Unity and Ravenclaw. At breakfast, Ron looked extremely pale and was unable to eat. "I must've been mental to do this," he said in a croaky whisper. "Mental."

"Don't be thick," said James firmly, passing him a choice of cereals, "you're going to be fine. It's normal to be nervous."

"I'm rubbish," croaked Ron. "I'm lousy. I can't play to save my life. What was I thinking?"

"Get a grip," snapped James sternly. "Look at that save you made with your foot the other day, the rest of the team and those in Unity watching us said it was brilliant."

Ron turned a tortured face to James. "That was an accident," he whispered miserably. "I didn't mean to do it - I slipped off my broom when none of you were looking and when I was trying to get back on I kicked the Quaffle by accident."

"Well," said James, recovering quickly from this unpleasant surprise, "a few more accidents like that and the game's in the bag, isn't it?"

Ron shook his head and said, "Maybe you should just Jody play instead of me. She's better as Keeper."

"You did better than her in tryouts, Ron," reminded James. "Furthermore, she's no better than you when you're at the top of your game." He didn't bother adding that she also got flustered easily.

"We should ask Jody what she thinks," persisted Ron. He got Jody's attention from further down the table and asked her.

"Unless you're sick or otherwise incapacitated, I'm not taking your place Ron," Jody responded firmly. "You know I'm scheduled to play in our next match, with the other reserves, so it's not like we won't get the experience of what it's like to play in a match. Just try to forget everything the Slytherins have been taunting you with and focus on doing your best. You're really good at Keeper when you're on form, so just think about that."

This didn't have any affect on Ron, who managed to look even paler and listlessly started playing around with his spoon in a bowl of cereal. Even when Luna turned up a minute later, wearing a hat shaped like a life-size dolphin's head that made a realistic dolphin's 'ork-ork' sound to show her support for Unity, he didn't smile like he usually did whenever she did or wore something that could be considered odd.

"Good luck in the match, James," she said, sitting down on James's other side and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Luna," answered James. "I like your hat. It's really cool and unique."

"I'm glad you like it." Luna then added in a whisper, "Don't let Ron see what the Slytherins are wearing."

He glanced at the Slytherin table and saw that, in addition to the usual green and silver scarves and hats, every one of them was wearing a silver badge in the shape of what seemed to be a crown. Malfoy was smirking at the Unity table, while his teammates and several of his housemates were laughing uproariously, except for Crabbe and Goyle, who were focused on eating their breakfasts. James frowned, wondering what the they were up to, and why Ron wasn't supposed to see the badges.

Before he could ask what Luna meant, Dean, who was sitting closest to the Slytherin table, came over. In a whisper, he said, "James, maybe you should let Ron sit this match out and have Jody play. The Slytherins are wearing badges that say 'Weasley is our king', and I don't think they mean it in a good way. It won't help Ron's nerves any, and if Jody plays, the Slytherins won't be able to use the badges against-"

At this point, Ron suddenly threw up into his bowl of cereal. He looked green when he was done, and said in a queasy and weak voice, "I don't think I'm well enough to play." Hermione and Dean immediately escorted him to the Hospital Wing, amid laughter from the Slytherins and Malfoy calling out mockingly, "Are you too scared to play, Weasley?"

With a sigh, James got up and said, "As Ron seems to have gotten a stomach bug or something, you'll have to take over as Keeper, Jody. I'm going down to the pitch to check out the conditions and change now."

The Chasers and Jody went with him, while the Beaters said they'd join them in a few minutes. James saw that the Slytherins had stopped laughing and were whispering urgently to each other, with annoyed or disappointed looks on their faces. As he passed them on the way to the door, he heard Malfoy ask, "What rhymes with 'queen'?"

The weather conditions were excellent and after the entire team had changed into their robes, James nervously cleared his throat to give his first pre-game speech. "Everyone, just do your best. We've got a great and strong team and I know we can win this. All right?" The rest of the team nodded, grins on their faces, and the Chasers let out a cheer. "So, er, let's go out there and have Unity's first, and hopefully one of the best, match!"

The team walked out to the pitch, and James looked at the stands and saw that Sirius was there, for he wanted to see his godson's first match as captain. Minister Kishi was there with him also, as something of a date, though if the match ended up taking longer than a hour, she would have to leave before the end, as she had work to do and could only take off so much time out of her schedule. Remus would have been there as well, but he had Order business, and anyway, he didn't think it wise to bring trouble for Professor Dumbledore by being there, what with Umbridge and all.

The match proceeded quite well, though James noticed that most of the Slytherins looked rather grumpy or annoyed in their section of the stands. None of them were wearing the badges that read 'Weasley is our King', which proved Dean's theory about their not being able to use the badges with Jody playing correct. Mari, Ginny, and Demelza were excellent Chasers, each of them scoring at least three times, with several assists among them. Jody managed to block Ravenclaw's first four attempts at the goal, but couldn't block the fifth. That made her flustered enough that she ended up letting in the sixth and seventh attempt before she calmed down and blocked the eighth. Cho Chang had decided to tail James instead of looking for the Snitch on her own, but he was able to shake her off with a feint about fifteen minutes into the match.

A couple minutes after that, James spotted the Snitch and went speeding after it. After a couple of seconds, Cho saw him and followed, but as he had a head start and a faster broom, he caught the Snitch, thereby ending the game and winning the match for Unity, two hundred and ninety points to fifty. As he landed, Lee Jordan happily announced the results, while in the stands, most of the spectators (besides Slytherin, who looked disgruntled) cheered or clapped. James shook hands with Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw captain, and congratulated him on a good match, and Davies said good-naturedly, "It's too bad you're no longer in Ravenclaw, James, since you were a great Seeker for us."

After the teams had changed and put their brooms away, James left the broomshed to find Sirius and Minister Kishi waiting outside for him. "That was a great match, James!" said Sirius enthusiastically. "I'm glad Unity won, and you're a great captain, just like your father."

"Lower your voice, Sirius-san," warned Minister Kishi. "Do you want inconvenient questions if anyone else had overheard that compliment?"

"Sorry," said Sirius, looking chagrined for a few seconds before returning to his happy expression. "Well, I'm proud of you, James. You did really well in the match."

"Thanks, Sirius," replied James with a grin.

"You are an excellent Seeker, James-san," said Minister Kishi with a smile. "Now, I'm sorry to have to interrupt your happiness, but Sirius and I have some more serious matters to discuss with you before I have to leave."

They walked out to Hagrid's cabin, which was still standing unoccupied. "Hagrid is due back tonight or tomorrow, according to Professor Dumbledore," said Sirius. "I guess he got held up with something, though I don't know what."

"That's good," said James. "I was missing him, and so was the rest of Unity, I mean the DA."

"The DA?" asked Sirius and Minister Kishi at the same, a puzzled look on the former's face and a polite look of inquiry on the latter's.

"That's what our group goes by now, since the fifth house is called 'Unity'," explained James. "It stands for Dumbledore's Army, since that is the Ministry's worst fear."

Sirius started laughing, while Minister Kishi hid a smile. "That is amusing, and a good choice," she said. "Would you have any objection if your godfather and I got married, James-san? He proposed to me yesterday, and I said yes, but only if you had no objection to it. Since Sirius is in effect your father after adopting you, marrying him would then make me your adoptive mother, and if you don't want that-"

"I'm fine with it, Minister Kishi," James interrupted. "You're a really nice person and treat me like an adult and I don't think my real mum would mind you becoming my adoptive mother. And I know my real dad would say that it's about time you found a woman in your life that's intelligent and great like my mum, Sirius."

"Yeah, Prongs would say that if he were still alive," Sirius said with a wistful smile. "All right then, Reiko and I are getting married. Probably over the Christmas holidays, so you won't have to miss school, James. Remus is going to be best man, and you can be groomsman, along with your friend Kyle."

"Michiko, that is Secretary Fujiwara, will be my maid of honor, and Mariko-chan will be a bridesmaid. Would you mind asking Luna Lovegood if she would be the other bridesmaid, as she is your girlfriend and will be a good match in the wedding party?"

"Okay, Minister Kishi. I'm sure Luna will say yes."

"Good. Sirius and I will owl you and Luna with all the details, and arrange a date for the two of you to be fitted for dress robes. Could you also notify Mariko-chan and Kyle-san about being bridesmaid and groomsman? Thank you." Minister Kishi checked her watch and said, "I have to go now. I've got some papers to sign, and then a dinner meeting with the Department Heads to discuss various issues. That was a great match, James-san, and I'll see you later." She shook James's hand, hugged and kissed Sirius, and then activated the Portkey, which was a locket she wore around her neck, disappearing an instant later.

Sirius had to leave as well, as he had Order business, so after congratulating James again on an excellent match and bidding him good-bye, he set out towards the school gates and Hogsmeade so he could Apparate home. James headed for the castle so he could tell the DA the news about Sirius and Minister Kishi getting married, that Hagrid was due back tonight or tomorrow, ask Luna if she was willing to be a bridesmaid, and get some lunch.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Sorry that it has been a few weeks since I updated. Real life interfered, and I had a bit of writer's block.

The following day, the DA took it in shifts to visit Hagrid, despite the two feet of snow, though he only told the first group about his and Madam Maxime's trip as envoys to the giants, as the group then told the rest of the DA so he wouldn't have to retell the story several times. Naturally, the DA was upset to hear that the mission failed and the Death Eaters had taken over just when Hagrid and Madam Maxime were making some headway with the first Gurg, or chief. They were also quite shocked by Hagrid's appearance, as he clearly had suffered some serious injuries to his face, even though the later groups had been warned beforehand about it by the first group.

Professor Umbridge turned up in the middle of the third group's visit, which consisted of all the fourth-year Japanese students, Luna, Bianca, Colin, and Tobias. She blinked upon seeing them there and asked, "What are you all doing here?"

"We are visiting Professor Hagrid," replied Daisuke. "We saw that he had returned to Hogwarts and wanted to see him, as we are friends with him."

"I see," said Umbridge, looking as if she wanted to tell them off, but didn't have a valid reason to do so. After all, there was no school rule forbidding students from visiting Hagrid, at least during daylight hours, anyway. "I would like you all to step outside for a few minutes while I speak with him."

The ten students got up and left the cabin. When Umbridge left about fifteen minutes later, they went back inside, where Hagrid told them that she had asked about his leave of absence and informed him that he was going to be inspected. The second group had told him about Umbridge being High Inquisitor and inspecting classes, the fifth house, and everything else going on at Hogwarts (the first group had been too concerned over his injuries and finding out about the giants), so he wasn't surprised by this.

Luna had on her usual dreamy expression, but the others exchanged worried looks, since Umbridge already had a prejudice against Hagrid simply because he was half-giant and the kind of creatures that he normally favored wouldn't help matters. The class with the Nifflers had been fun, and he had done a good job continuing Professor Grubby-Plank's lessons on unicorns, and there had been the lesson on salamanders and the lesson the fifth-years had had on hippogriffs back in their third-year. However, the Blast-Ended Skwerts had been completely awful, though none of the DA would ever say it to his face, and all those lessons on Flobberworms had been extremely boring.

"Hagrid, what are you planning for your lessons Monday?" asked Tobias worriedly.

Hagrid blinked. "The one fer the fifth-years is goin' ter be a surprise. I've bin keepin' a couple o' creatures saved fer OWL year; they're somethin' really special, I 'spect the fifth-years in Unity will tell you."

"Special in what way, Hagrid?" demanded Bianca, looking alarmed.

"I'm not sayin'," said Hagrid happily. "I don't want ter spoil the surprise."

"Look, Professor Hagrid," said Hikari urgently, "Professor Umbridge will not be at all happy if you bring anything to class that is too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" said Hagrid, looking genially bemused. "Don't be silly, I wouldn't give yeh anythin' dangerous! I mean, all righ', they can look after themselves -"

"Professor Hagrid," interrupted Ken firmly, "you are a half-giant and there are not many creatures that you can not handle because of that. However, we are smaller and creatures that are not dangerous to you will be to us. You might want to keep that in mind when picking out creatures for your lessons."

"Oh," said Hagrid, blinking again as if this had never really occurred to him. "Well, what I'm bringin' ter the fifth-year class isn't goin' ter be nothin' they can't handle. They're a domestic herd an' pull the car-" He broke off and took a deep draught of his mug of tea to avoid accidentally revealing anything more, but what he had said was enough to tell them that it was probably thestrals. As thestrals were close to the same level as hippogriffs in terms of danger and the herd at Hogwarts had to be well domesticated if they were used to pull the school carriages, they should be a safe enough to show for the next class. However, there was still his other years to worry about.

"What about the fourth-year class?" asked Colin.

"Tha's goin' ter be a surprise too," answered Hagrid, but he assured them that it wasn't going to be anything they couldn't handle, either. He refused to say anything more on the subject, so the ten gave up and returned to the castle so the next group could visit Hagrid and the rest of the DA could be given a heads-up about Umbridge stopping by and that the next Care of Magical Creatures class for the fifth-years would most likely be on thestrals.

On Monday, there was a new Educational Decree posted on the notice boards, stating, "The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, except the exchange students, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members." At the bottom was Minister Fudge's signature and a short list of his titles and awards.

There were dark looks at this and Dennis worriedly asked Colin, "This is because of Professor Sinistra talking to Professor Dumbledore and then his asking Umbridge to leave Unity alone, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, Dennis," replied Colin. "Try to stay out of Umbridge's way, all right? I don't want her putting you in detention. And tell the rest of the Hogwarts Four to do the same."

After breakfast, the fifth-year Unity students gathered their school things and headed for Care of Magical Creatures. They were all rather apprehensive as to how the class would turn out if Umbridge was watching them. However, the High Inquisitor was nowhere to be seen as they struggled through the snow towards Hagrid, who stood waiting for them on the edge of the Forest. He did not present a reassuring sight; the bruises that had been purple on Sunday morning were now tinged with green and yellow and some of his cuts still seemed to be bleeding.

James could not understand this: had Hagrid perhaps been attacked by some creature whose venom prevented the wounds it inflicted from healing? As though to complete the ominous picture, Hagrid was carrying what looked like half a dead cow over his shoulder.

"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid called happily to the approaching students, jerking his head back at the dark trees behind him. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark."

"It's definitely thestrals then," Mandy whispered to Theo. "I read up on them and the book said they do prefer the dark."

"Ready?" said Hagrid cheerfully, looking around at the class. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the Forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em."

"Excuse me, Professor Hagrid!" The class turned and saw Deputy Headmaster Hida walking towards them. "Would you have any objection to my looking in on your class? My presence may keep certain people in check."

Hagrid blinked in surprise, but said, "No, Headmaster Hida. Yeh're welcome to be part o' the class. Follow me, everyone!"

They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a place where the trees stood so closely together that it was as dark as twilight and there was no snow at all on the ground. With a grunt, Hagrid deposited his half a cow on the ground, stepped back and turned to face his class, most of whom were looking around a bit nervously.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," Hagrid encouraged. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me."

He turned, shook his shaggy head to get the hair out of his face and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some monstrous bird. There was silence from the class. Hagrid gave the shrieking cry again. A minute passed in which the class continued to peer nervously over their shoulders and around trees for a first glimpse of whatever it was that was coming, even though they know logically that only those who had seen and understood death could see thestrals. And then, as Hagrid shook his hair back for a third time and expanded his enormous chest, James and the five others that could see thestrals gasped and pointed into the black space between two gnarled yew trees.

A pair of blank, white, shining eyes were growing larger through the gloom and a moment later the dragonish face, neck and then skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse emerged from the darkness. It surveyed the class for a few seconds, swishing its long black tail, then bowed its head and began to tear flesh from the dead cow with its pointed fangs. There were gasps from various students as they heard the sound of flesh tearing and saw flesh stripping themselves away from the bones and vanishing into thin air. It had to look very odd to them.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" said Hagrid proudly, as a second black horse appeared out of the dark trees, folded its leathery wings closer to its body and dipped its head to gorge on the meat. "Now… put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

James, Mari, Kyle, Theo, Neville, and Keiko raised their hands. Hagrid looked solemn as he nodded at them. "They're thestrals, right Hagrid?" asked Tracey.

"Right, they're thestrals," said Hagrid proudly. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows -?"

"But I heard that they're really, really unlucky!" interrupted Parvati. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once -"

"No, no, no," said Hagrid, chuckling, "tha's jus' superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apparate - an' here's another couple, look -"

Two more horses came quietly out of the trees, one of them passing very close to Parvati, who shivered and pressed herself closer to the tree, saying, "I think I felt something, I think it's near me!"

"Don' worry, it won' hurt yeh," said Hagrid patiently. "Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' yeh can see 'em an' some can't?"

Everyone raised their hand and after a moment of consideration, he called on Anthony.

"Go on then, Anthony," said Hagrid, beaming at him.

"The only people who can see Thestrals," he said, "are people who have seen and understood death."

"Tha's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Rav- I mean Unity. Now, thestrals -"

"Hem, hem." Professor Umbridge had arrived. She was standing a few feet away from James, wearing her green hat and cloak again, her clipboard at the ready. Hagrid, who had never heard Umbridge's fake cough before, was gazing in some concern at the closest thestral, evidently under the impression that it had made the sound.

"Hem, hem."

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid said, smiling, having located the source of the noise.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" said Umbridge, in the same loud, slow voice she had used with him yesterday, as though she were addressing somebody both foreign and very slow. "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see - or, I dunno - can you? We're doin' thestrals today -"

"I'm sorry?" said Professor Umbridge loudly, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning. "What did you say?"

Headmaster Hida, looking annoyed, said sharply, "You heard him perfectly well, Professor Umbridge. Or did you suddenly become deaf this morning? Perhaps you should have your hearing checked."

Several people stifled snickers at this, while Umbridge started in surprise and then flushed pink. "What are you doing here, Deputy Headmaster Hida?"

"I wanted to see what Professor Hagrid's classes were like," he responded mildly. "It was going quite well until you showed up and acted as if you could not hear him. Professor Hagrid, please forgive the interruption. Continue with the thestrals, please."

"Well… anyway…" said Hagrid, turning back to the class and looking slightly flustered, "erm… what was I sayin'?"

"Appears… to… have… poor… short… term… memory," muttered Umbridge, loudly enough for everyone to hear her. Everyone shot her looks of deep loathing and Arata looked as if he was having difficultly restraining himself from shouting at her.

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid, throwing an uneasy glance at Umbridge's clipboard, but ploughing on valiantly. "Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five females. This one," he patted the first horse to have appeared, "name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, firs' one born here in the Forest -"

"Are you aware," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, "that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as 'dangerous'?"

Hagrid merely chuckled. "Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ', they might take a bite outta yeh if yeh really annoy them -"

"Shows… signs… of… pleasure… at… idea… of… violence," muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again.

"No - come on!" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious now. "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it - but Thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing - people used ter think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Umbridge did not answer; she finished writing her last note, then looked up at Hagrid and said, again very loudly and slowly, "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk," she mimed walking, "among the students" (she pointed around at individual members of the class) "and ask them questions." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking.

Hagrid stared at her, clearly at a complete loss to understand why she was acting as though he did not understand normal English. Chikako made her way over to Umbridge and angrily hissed, "You foul, evil, twisted hag! Just because Professor Hagrid is half-giant does not mean you can treat him as if he is stupid! Nobody in Japan would ever be so prejudiced towards part-humans. You-"

"Shintaro Chikako!" interrupted Headmaster Hida. He continued in Japanese, then said, "You will have detention tonight for being so rude. Professor Umbridge, if you would please refrain from being prejudiced against Professor Hagrid, so that students do not have a reason to, what is the term, ah yes, 'tell you off'. He is quite capable of understanding you without you having to resort to crude sign language. If you feel that your prejudice against part-humans will keep you from inspecting him impartially, then I suggest you find a third party that can do so. I have heard from Minister Kishi that Madam Amelia Bones in the British Ministry of Magic is a fair and impartial person, so might I suggest her?"

Umbridge pasted a fake smile on her face. "Thank you for the suggestion, Headmaster Hida, but I am capable of conducting the inspection impartially. It is not necessary to have the Japanese school interfering in Hogwarts matters."

"Yet it was necessary to have the British Ministry of Magic interfere," he said acidly. "Well, what do I know? I am just a deputy headmaster, not someone high up in the Japanese Ministry. I beg your pardon if I was rude, Professor Umbridge."

She nodded curtly, looked around the class, and said, "I think that will be all. Well, Hagrid," she turned to look up at him again, speaking once more in that loud, slow voice, "I think I've got enough to be getting along with. You will receive" (she mimed taking something from the air in front of her) "the results of your inspection" (she pointed at the clipboard) "in ten days' time." She held up ten stubby little fingers, then, her smile wider and more toadlike than ever before beneath her green hat, she bustled from their midst.

"Did you not hear me tell you that Professor Hagrid was capable of understanding you without any sort of sign language?" snapped Headmaster Hida, following after her. "If this is how teachers appointed by the British Ministry act like, then I-" At that point, he was too far away, so the class couldn't clearly hear the rest of what he was saying, nor Umbridge's reply.

After half an hour, class ended and everyone headed for the castle, thoroughly disgusted by Umbridge's behavior, though they were pleased that Headmaster Hida had done his best to curb her. Several also congratulated Chika for telling her off. They went to Transfiguration, and then at lunch, told the fourth-years about the Care of Magical Creatures lesson.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Sorry about the long time it took to update this. I was focusing on my fic _Nightwind School of Magic_ and had writer's block in regards to how I wanted this fic to go. I wish I could just move directly to James/Harry's seventh year when he's hunting for Horcruxes, since I know how I want it to turn out, and his sixth year isn't going to be that much different from _Half-Blood Prince_. Well, I promise to focus more of my time on this fic.

The fourth-year Care of Magical Creatures class on Tuesday was on Demiguises, animals that had the ability to become invisible and whose hair could be woven to make invisibility cloaks. The class was interesting and informative and the Unity students enjoyed it.

On Friday, just before lunchtime, Minister Kishi appeared. Professor Dumbledore greeted her warmly and escorted her to a seat at the staff table. She asked Professor Umbridge to sit next to her and proceeded to spend the entire meal, between bites, lecturing the High Inquistor. A good many students were able to catch bits and pieces of the lecture, mainly that the Japanese Ministry was disgusted with the way that the British Ministry was meddling in Hogwarts affairs. There was also something regarding Professor Umbridge's behavior which no student caught, except that it sounded disapproving. The entire lecture ended with Minister Kishi stating that she had no desire to interfere with Hogwarts matters, but she was making clear that she supported Unity House and would make it public if Professor Umbridge abused her position to make life unpleasant for any Hogwarts student.

Throughout it all, Umbridge maintained her poisonously sweet demeanor, but it was clear she was resented being lectured at and only kept her temper because of Minister Kishi's rank and having all of Hogwarts as witnesses. The Great Hall was full of whispers as those students that could hear parts of the conversation briefed the ones that couldn't.

After lunch, Minister Kishi had a private meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Deputy Headmaster Hida in the former's office for an hour. When it was over, she went to the Unity common room, where the first through third years were, as they had Friday afternoons free. She spent another hour having them introduce themselves and getting to know them a little. After that, she rounded up the members of the DA, who were done with classes by that point, and met with them in the Room of Requirement.

"Deputy Headmaster Hida has been briefing me on what is going on Hogwarts. I hope my talk with Madam Umbridge will help keep her in check, but it may make things worse. I beg your forgiveness if that happens. Now, I have some things I wish to discuss with all of you. First of all, there is a certain ability I wish for you all to develop. I do not know the name of this ability in English, but it is something that will block your thoughts so that other people cannot read your mind. Only those that have mastered the ability to see into someone's mind can do so, the Dark Lord being one of them, so I thought it might be wise if you all learned to block him out, just to be on the safe side. I am sure this Room will provide you with the necessary books on the subject."

Bianca and Tobias frowned in thought and a few seconds later, a stack of books appeared in front of them. Tobias picked up the top book and after glancing at the cover, said, "Minister Kishi, the name of the ability in English is Occulemency. I'm guessing Legilimency is the ability to read minds."

"Thank you, Tobias-san," replied Minister Kishi. "You can all start looking through the books when I have left. I suggest you all start meditating tonight and practice clearing your minds of all thought. It would be best if you meditated every day and practiced clearing your mind before going to bed each night. Once you are more adept at that, you may move on to creating mental shields. Those books will go into more detail on how to do that. I shall speak to Professor Snape before I leave Hogwarts and see if he will test your abilities when you feel more practiced. As he is spying on the Dark Lord, it would follow that he would have to be adept at Occulemency in order to avoid being found out. Will that be fine with you all?"

The members of the DA nodded or said yes, and Minister Kishi then took out a hand mirror and handed it to the person closest to her, which was Ryan. "It's a two-way mirror," she said in response to his puzzled look. "I have the other and I would like the group to use it so we can keep in contact with each other. I can't keep coming over to Hogwarts, since I do have a busy schedule, and Madam Umbridge, and by extension Minister Fudge, would suspect something was up if I did. Just please don't call me after three in the afternoon, Britain time, unless it's an emergency, as in Japan it would be nighttime and I would be in bed then. Tap the mirror with a wand and say 'Minister Kishi' when you wish to speak with me. Oh, and it also has an Unbreakable Charm on it, so don't worry if you accidentally drop it."

When Minister Kishi had left, Tobias started reading out loud from the book he had picked up, while the rest of the DA took notes. After dinner, they meditated, with Elspeth and Colin, who had difficulty sitting still without some task in hand, slowly walking around the Room and clearing their minds of thought as their way of meditating. Mariko, who over the past summer had read a Muggle book series, _The Heralds of Valdemar_, where many of the characters had various physic abilities and learned to Shield their minds in a manner much like Occulemency, also attempted to ground and center her mental self like the characters learned to do as part of the basics.

The following day, Sirius, Remus, and Mrs. Hirashi showed up as breakfast was coming to an end. When Professor Umbridge asked why they were here, Sirius cheerfully replied, "We're here to borrow James, Mariko, Kyle, Luna, Sakura, Ryouto, and Ichirou for the day."

"Whatever for?" asked Umbridge. "It's not a weekend for a Hogsmeade visit."

"They need to be measured and set up for dress robes," said Sirius. "I'm going to be married to Reiko, that is Minister Kishi, over the Christmas holidays. Remus here is my best man, and James and Kyle are going to be my groomsmen. Luna, Mari, and Sakura are bridesmaids, and Ryou and Ichirou are also part of the wedding party, since they're related to the bride. Obviously they need to be properly garbed for the wedding."

The simpering smile disappeared from her face as she realized that since Sirius was the adoptive father to James, his marriage would mean that Minister Kishi would become James's adoptive mother, thereby giving him even more protection. "Why is Miss Lovegood a bridesmaid?" she asked, seizing on the one thing she might object to. "I was not aware she had any connection to you or Minister Kishi."

"Miss Lovegood is Mr. Lydell-Black's girlfriend," said Mrs. Hirashi, sounding a bit annoyed. "Minister Kishi thought that she would be a good match in the wedding party, and she and Mr. Black like her. Why is this any of your business, Madam Umbridge? You are not involved in the wedding in any way."

"I was merely curious," Umbridge responded, the simpering smile back on her face. "I'll leave you all to the wedding preparations."

Minister Kishi had decided that she wanted her bridesmaids to be in kimonos, so Mrs. Hirashi rounded up Luna, Mari, and Sakura and via an International Portkey, took them to a clothing store in the magical section of Tokyo to be measured for their kimonos. Sirius and Remus took James, Kyle, Ryou, and Ichirou to Professor McGonagall's office, where they Flooed to Diagon Alley. They headed to Madam Malkin's, where they were measured for dress robes. Sirius was to wear silver robes, Remus was to wear dark red, and the others in burgundy.

After that, Remus had to leave, since he had been tasked with setting up a bachelor party and had to make arrangements for it, while Sirius took the teens to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. As Sirius talked about the upcoming wedding, James couldn't help thinking about Luna and wondering if he would marry her someday. She had an unique outlook on life, and was probably the only girl in the DA, except for Mari, that understood him the best. He knew that most people didn't end up with the first person they dated, but he didn't think anyone else would interest him in that way. The girls he knew well, which were mainly the ones in the DA, either felt like sisters or just good friends to him, and the other girls he knew of either annoyed him, like Pansy Parkinson, or he didn't know them well enough to form much of an opinion. A few, like Cho Chang and Fleur, he vaguely had thought of as being pretty, but hadn't developed crushes on them or even considered them as potential girlfriends.

James sighed and quickly dismissed such thoughts from his head, reminding himself that he was only fifteen, Luna was only fourteen, and he really had other things to focus on besides whether he would get married several years from now. He nodded as Sirius mentioned that most of the Order had been invited to the wedding, and saw that Kyle had a wistful smile on his face. It was clear that he was thinking about his engagement with Mari. James sighed again, since he had known for ages that it was a foregone conclusion that his two best friends would be a couple, though he hadn't expected the early engagement, even if the main purpose then had been to keep him from worrying that they wouldn't experience everything in life.

After the meal, Mrs. Hirashi and the girls turned up, as it was now nighttime in Japan and the magical shops were closing. Minister Kishi had been at the shop also, as she had to be fitted into her wedding kimono, which Mari said consisted of a white outer kimono and a red inner one. Sakura added that as white symbolized death in Japanese culture, and in a wedding it would mean that the bride becomes dead to her family. The bride would eventually remove the white kimono to reveal a colored one to symbolize her rebirth in her husband's family. Since James already knew that red was a lucky color in Asian cultures, he figured that was why Minister Kishi had chosen that color for the inner kimono.

Not long after, the teens Flooed back to Hogwarts. James, Kyle, Mari, Luna, and Ryou met up with the rest of the DA in the Room of Requirement, where they found out that Minister Kishi and Sirius had sent an invitation inviting everyone in the group to the wedding on the 28th of December. They were holding it at Hogwarts, since they wanted it to be at a safe location and away from the press, so the entire group could attend if they all signed up to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. In fact, the only members of the press allowed at the wedding were a friend of Minister Kishi's that was a reporter at the main magical newspaper in Japan and Luna's father, who had been given permission to write an article about it in _The Quibbler_.

Mari and Luna then spent an hour telling the other girls about the wedding details that Mrs. Hirashi, Minister Kishi, and Secretary Fujiwara had told them, since they interested in it. After that, the DA meditated and practiced clearing their minds until dinnertime.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I apologize for not updating this fic for some time. I had some difficulty in deciding how it would turn out, as I knew that it would involve the scene where Arthur Weasley is attacked by Nagini, but I wanted it to also be different from the book.

Minister Kishi stifled a sigh of annoyance as she sat down in the office of Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and one of the handful of people in the British Ministry of Magic that she liked and got along well with, outside of those that were also in the Order of the Phoenix. "Amelia, just what is going on with matters these days? Minister Fudge is meddling too much in Hogwarts matters, when before this the running of the school was left to the Head and Deputy Head and the school governors, not the government. Deputy Headmaster Hida has told me some disturbing things about Madam Umbridge's behavior towards the students, and if I had hard evidence about it, I would confront Minister Fudge with it."

"I don't like it either, Reiko," said Madam Bones, putting down her monocle and rubbing her temples. The two women's relationship had progressed to the point where they were on a first-name basis except in formal situations and public meetings. "I knew things were going downhill after that Dementor incident. If Mr. and Mrs. Hirashi hadn't explained matters, your cousin and her friends would have been expelled. I _know_ a few of the other Ministry employees and members of the Wizengamot were unhappy at being deprived of an excuse to expel Mr. Lydell-Black."

"Well, the Dark Lord can't hide indefinitely," said Minister Kishi. "Eventually he will show himself, and then Minister Fudge's days as the Minister of Magic will be numbered. If he resigns or is removed from office, my support will be with you, Amelia. You would make a much better Minister than him."

"Thank you, Reiko," Madam Bones said with a brief smile. "But it might never happen. Even with your support, I might not be elected Minister, and You-Know-Who would probably try to prevent it from happening. He did target my brother and his family in the first war against him."

"Which is why your flat has all manner of wards and other protective spells on it," Minister Kishi reminded her. "If only more people in the British Ministry were like you. Outside of some of the people I've met from the Auror Department, there really isn't many that I got along well with. The only other people in the Ministry that I think could have the leadership skills to replace Minister Fudge, besides you, are Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Head of the Auror Department, Rufus Scrimgeour. The other employees that I like are either happy where they are or are more suited to be followers rather than leaders."

There was a knock on the door and Secretary Fujiwara stepped in, holding a basket. "I have dinner, Minister and Madam Bones."

"Thank you, Michiko," said Madam Bones, gesturing to the empty chair. "This is an informal meeting, so we're using first names."

Secretary Fujiwara sat down and began unpacking the basket, which had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it in order to fit all the dishes and food it contained. The other two women helped her, and then the three filled their plates with food. As they ate, they discussed the upcoming wedding, which Madam Bones was invited to, and the situation with Voldemort. While they could understand why Minister Fudge was reluctant to break the peace of the past fourteen years when first told of Voldemort's rebirth, they couldn't understand why he insisted on still being stubborn about the matter. While James's name was no longer being dragged in the mud due to the fact that his adopted father Sirius was marrying Minister Kishi, and Kyle was being left alone also after Secretary Fujiwara had complained to Fudge, the same didn't hold true for Dumbledore.

The three women had moved on to dessert, which was castella (a Japanese sponge cake) and fruit, when there was a loud chiming noise. Madam Bones dropped her fork and jumped in surprise, while Minister Kishi rummaged in her pockets and pulled out her two-way mirror, which was flashing in addition to the chiming. "It's just my two-way mirror, Amelia," she explained, tapping it with her wand.

The extremely worried face of Keiko Satou appeared. "I am sorry to disturb you, Minister Kishi, but Mariko-chan said that you were visiting the British Ministry of Magic today," she said quickly in Japanese. "Anyway, I have some ability to see the future, and a few minutes ago I received a vision of a giant snake, I think the one that James-san said belonged to Riddle, slithering around somewhere and about to attack someone. I don't know who it was going to attack, except I think he or she had red hair, and I'm not sure where the place was, but based on my description, Ron-san thinks it's someplace in the Ministry. I know it's not someplace in Hogwarts or Hogsmeade, and it will happen late tonight."

"Slow down a bit and describe the place you saw, Miss Satou," said Minister Kishi. "And in English if you can, please. I'm with Madam Bones and she may be able to recognize the description, if it is a place in the Ministry like Ron Weasley thinks."

Keiko did so and Madam Bones said thoughtfully, "That sounds like the Department of Mysteries."

As Minister Kishi was working with Professor Dumbledore and aware of much of the Order's activities, she had a good idea of what was going to occur, and suspected who the red-haired person being attacked was going to be. "I will handle it, Miss Satou. But if you could, please tell Deputy Headmaster Hida or Professor Ishida about your vision and have them tell Professor Dumbledore."

"I will, Minister Kishi," said Keiko. "Thank you for your help." The call ended and Minister Kishi translated it to Madam Bones.

"You-Know-Who's snake is going to be in the Department of Mysteries?" demanded Madam Bones. "But what is there that he could want?"

"Professor Dumbledore has an idea, but we are not at liberty to say," Secretary Fujiawara replied. "He swore us to secrecy. What we can tell you is that Professor Dumbledore has placed a rotation of hidden guards on the place."

"Well, there aren't many red-haired people close to Dumbledore," said Madam Bones. "I would wager that Arthur Weasley is the one in the vision." She picked up her fork, which had landed on the floor, and placed it on her desk, then continued, "Why don't we go down to the Department of Mysteries and warn him about the impending attack by You-Know-Who's snake? And perhaps take guard with him? I'm sure he could use the help."

"That is an excellent idea, Amelia," said Minister Kishi with a grim smile. She quickly packed up the remains of the meal with a wave of her wand and then the three women left the office.

When they arrived outside the Hall of Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries, the corridor appeared to be deserted. Secretary Fujiwara said loudly, "Mr. Weasley, if you are here, a warning is in order. One of the Japanese students, who occasionally gets visions of the future, informed us that she recently had one of a giant snake, most likely the one belonging to the Dark Lord, appearing in the Department of Mysteries and attacking someone later tonight. We would like you to be on your guard for this snake, and if you would like, we can stay with you and watch out for it."

There was a slight sound and an Invisibility Cloak partially moved, revealing the head of Arthur Weasley by the door. "Thank you, Secretary Fujiwara." He blinked and added, "Minister Kishi and Amelia Bones! I didn't expect you two to be here also."

"We were having a meeting and late dinner together," explained Minister Kishi. "We were almost done with dinner when Miss Satou contacted me about her vision, as Mariko had told her that I was visiting." Seeing Mr. Weasley's puzzled looked, she added, "I gave the group a two-way mirror in case they ever needed to speak with me. Anyway, Miss Satou has gone to either Deputy Headmaster Hida or Professor Ishida about the vision and have them tell Professor Dumbledore, as Professor Umbridge would find it odd if she went to him directly."

Madam Bones said, "And you don't have to worry about me telling anyone else that you are here, Arthur. I believe that You-Know-Who is back and Fudge persists in sticking his head in the sand like an ostrich in regards to it. I'm working with Minister Kishi in the matter."

"Good for you, Amelia," said Mr. Weasley. "I always knew that you were a fair and sensible person. You have my vote in replacing Fudge as Minister."

Madam Bones smiled. "Thank you, Arthur, but let's not cross any bridges until we get to them." Mr. Weasley pulled the Invisibility Cloak back over his head and Madam Bones took a spot halfway down the corridor. Minister Kishi moved to stand next to the stairs, and Secretary Fujiwara went down it to stand at the other end.

Almost two hours had passed when Secretary Fujiwara let out a loud exclamation. It was immediately followed with a "Stupefy!" Madam Bones and Mr. Weasley ran down the corridor, while Minister Kishi ran down the stairs. The latter shouted a Cutting Curse, as the attempt to Stun the giant snake hadn't worked and it had paused in its slithering to try and attack Secretary Fujiwara. A shallow cut appeared on the snake, but it only paused for a second to turn its head at her before it continued trying to attack.

Before it could bite, however, Secretary Fujiwara had conjured a large plate of metal in front of her. The snake struck the metal and was momentarily dazed, giving Madam Bones enough time to reach it and do a Cutting Curse of her own. Mr. Weasley was by her side a second later and attempted to Stun the snake. It didn't work any more than the first attempt did, causing him to demand, "What is this snake made of, giant blood?"

"Who knows?" snapped Secretary Fujiwara in response, pushing the metal plate over so that it fell on top of the snake's head, dazing it further. Madam Bones conjured a heavy weight on top of the plate, in hopes of killing the snake by crushing it. Mr. Weasley and Minister Kishi did several more Cutting Curses to further ensure it would be out of commission before Madam Bones Vanished the metal plate and weight.

The snake appeared to be dead, especially when its head and another foot of it was crushed, but to further make sure, the four simultaneously did Severing Charms. The head partially was removed, and another set of Severing Charms severed the head off completely.

"What now?" asked Mr. Weasley, staring down at the remains of the large snake.

"Professor Dumbledore would want to know what happened," said Minister Kishi. "You might want to go tell him, Mr. Weasley. The rest of will report the snake, and we will keep your name out of it, so there won't be any questions as to why you were here with us."

"All right, Minister Kishi," said Mr. Weasley with a bow. He walked away.

Madam Bones suggested, "Why don't we levitate the remains to the atrium, since it would be hard to explain why we were near the Department of Mysteries or the Courtrooms at this time of night?"

"Good idea, Amelia," said Minister Kishi. "We can say that we were on our way out after our meeting when we saw the snake in the atrium."

The three women were on their way to the atrium, the remains of the snake floating in front of them, when the two-way mirror went off again. A panicked looking James appeared in it, with the worried faces of some of his dormmates behind him.

"Are you all right, Minister?" he demanded. "The snake didn't hurt you or anyone else?"

"Calm down, James, we're fine," said Minister Kishi soothingly. "We were able to kill it and are moving the remains to the atrium so that we don't have to explain why we were down in the Department of Mysteries in the first place. Mr. Weasley is letting Professor Dumbledore know what happened."

James sighed in relief. "I was dreaming I was the snake, and that I was about to attack Secretary Fujiwara. Then I felt pain, and then-"

Ernie, one of the people behind him, cut in, "James was trashing about and making a lot of noise, waking most of us up. The rest woke up when we were trying to wake him up. After he woke, he told us about his dream or vision, and I got the mirror so he could see if you were okay."

A horrified look appeared in James's face and he clutched his upper arm in pain, which was where he had moved his scar. "Riddle is furious," he whispered. "He's angry that his snake died, and wants to get his revenge on you, Minister, and Secretary Fujiwara for killing it, since those were the only two people that the snake saw."

"It will be difficult for him to get his revenge," said Minister Kishi, showing no sign of concern. "He is keeping out of view at the moment, so neither he or his Death Eaters will be able to attack me whenever we are in Great Britain. The rest of the time we are in Japan, and he cannot get to us there."

"Still, please be careful and on your guard, Minister Kishi," James begged. "I don't want to lose my future adoptive mother or her friend."

"We will, James. Now, why don't you let your friends help you settle down and get back to bed while Secretary Fujiwara, Madam Bones, and I take care of things here? Good-night."

"Good-night, Minister," said James, and the connection ended.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Sorry that it has been awhile since I updated. I've been busy, and sometimes lost interest in updating my fics. Weekly D & D sessions don't help much, either, since I've been focused on that as well. Since Pottermore has revealed the Japanese school of magic to be named Mahoutokoro, I have edited previous chapters mentioning 'Tokyo School of Magic' to its proper name.

The Christmas holidays started and the entire DA had signed up to stay at Hogwarts in order to be able to attend the wedding of Sirius and Minister Kishi. Several of the younger students in Unity, mainly Sakura's closest friends, including Dennis Creevy, also stayed, since they were also invited to the wedding. The DA spent much of their time in the Room of Requirement, which Dobby and Peridot had decorated with various Christmas ornaments and decorations. The group mainly relaxed when they weren't practicing Occulemency or working on the homework the teachers had assigned. James, in particular, focused on trying to master Occulemency, because he really didn't want to continue seeing into the Dark Lord's mind. It might have been helpful when Nagini had tried to attack in the Ministry and he saw it, but if Voldemort found out about the connection, he could use it to bombard James with false visions, and perhaps even cause some sort of pain.

On Christmas Day, everyone opened their presents and then went outside after breakfast for a snowball fight, which ended up turning into the girls versus the boys. The girls narrowly won and then the DA went inside for the feast. After that, they went up to the Unity common room and spent the afternoon playing games like chess and Exploding Snap until tea.

The following day was the wedding rehearsal and two days later was the day of the wedding. There was a wedding breakfast, a practice that James was sure wasn't all that common anymore, at least in the Muggle world. After that, he showered and then donned the burgundy dress robes he was to wear as a groomsman and then he, Kyle, and Ryou headed to the small room off the Great Hall. Sirius, Remus, Mr. Hirashi, and Ichirou were already there, the former pacing about nervously.

"Relax, Sirius," said Remus, sounding as if he had already said this multiple times. "You know you want to marry Reiko and that she wants to marry you. There's no need to get all worked up."

"I can't help it," said Sirius, running a hand through his hair. "You remember how James was so nervous before his wedding ceremony. James Potter, that is. It's probably tradition that all grooms become nervous before the actual ceremony."

"Well, we're here to help calm you down, Uncle Sirius," said James brightly. "And fight off anyone that might object to Minister Kishi marrying you. You did say that was what the role the best man and groomsmen played out in the olden days."

Sirius smiled at this. "True." He appeared to relax somewhat and stopped his pacing.

After half an hour, the group went out to the Great Hall, which was now decorated for the wedding. There was a golden archway covered in cherry blossoms at the front of the room, where Madam Bones, who had been asked to officiate, was standing. Sirius and Remus went to stand at the archway, while Mr. Hirashi and Ichirou sat down next to Minister Kishi's mother in the first row of seats on the bride's side. The guests, which consisted of most of the students in Unity, the Order of the Phoenix, Minister Kishi's friends and high-up people in the Japanese Ministry, and Luna's father, were seated as well. The first row of seats on the groom's side was empty, for Sirius had declared them to be held in memory of Lily and James Potter and a few others in the original Order he had been close to and had died in the first war against Voldemort. The only exceptions were Frank and Alice Longbottom, who weren't dead, but not in any fit state to attend a wedding.

James, Kyle, and Ryou stepped out to the hallway, where Luna, Mari, and Sakura were waiting, all looking quite pretty in their bridesmaid kimonos of pink with a pattern of cherry blossoms. Secretary Fujiwara, who was the maid-of-honor, was wearing a kimono identical to the bridesmaids, except hers was a pale red color. She strode up the aisle, and then the bridesmaids followed, escorted by the groomsmen. Once they were all arranged by the golden archway, the Wedding March began playing on a magical phonograph. The doors to the Great Hall opened wide and the assembled guests stood up as Minister Kishi was walked up the aisle by her father.

Madam Bones conducted the ceremony, and Sirius and Reiko Kishi exchanged the vows they had written, declaring the love they had for each other and promising to do their best to work as partners and help each other through life. After saying the 'I do's', Remus took the rings from his pocket and handed them to the couple, who them slipped the respective rings on each other's hand.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Madam Bones concluded. "You may kiss the bride."

The happy couple kissed deeply and then ran down the aisle amid a shower of rose and cherry petals. The guests then left the Great Hall as well so that it could be set up for the wedding reception. When it was time for the reception, Minister Kishi had removed her white outer kimono and was now wearing the red inner one. Her hair was no longer done up in the ornate style she had for the wedding ceremony, and was instead in a simple braid.

Food was presented buffet style. When everyone had eaten their fill, Sirius and Minister Kishi cut the wedding cake, feeding each other the obligatory first bites. After that, all the unmarried girls and women gathered in a cluster and Minister Kishi stepped onto the dais, where she tossed her bouquet of white roses behind her. It soared into the air and there was much jostling until the bouquet was caught by Tonks. She looked so surprised to have caught it that she stumbled and nearly dropped the flowers. When she recovered, she glanced over at Remus, who for some reason turned red.

James and Kyle, who had seen the whole thing, exchanged looks. "Do you think Tonks has fallen for Remus?" the latter whispered.

"I think so," James whispered back. "She looked rather upset that he was Secretary Fujiwara's date to the Yule Ball until he explained that it was only as friends. I'm pretty sure Remus likes her back, but won't do anything about it because of the werewolf thing. I know Sirius likes seating them next to each other whenever they're both having dinner at Gimmauld Place, and has been dropping hints that Remus should get married soon, as he's the last true Marauder to still be single."

The Weird Sisters, who had been hired for the reception, set up their instruments and started playing. The bride and groom had their traditional first dance, and then other couples joined them on the dance floor. After Minister Kishi had her second dance, this one with her father, she sought out James. "You're my adoptive son now, so I hope you won't mind having a dance with me," she said. As she led him in the dance, she said, "You can call me Aunt Reiko, since you often call Sirius 'Uncle'."

"Okay, Minister- I mean Aunt Reiko." At the conclusion of the dance, she told James that her reporter friend wanted to ask him about the night that Voldemort returned, and if he was willing to grant her the interview, the article would be published in _The Quibbler_. It was high time that the rest of the British wizarding world heard his side of events, and since the _Daily Prophet_ wouldn't print such an article, _The Quibbler_ would do so.

James thought things over for a few seconds and decided that he did want to tell his side of things. He found Luna in a corner with her father, who was wearing dress robes of bright yellow. The two were dancing, but not the ballroom dancing that the other dancers were doing. "Daddy says it's good luck to wear sun colors to a wedding," Luna explained, coming to a stop.

Mr. Lovegood nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, James Lydell-Black. Luna says that you are her boyfriend?"

James nodded, wondering how Mr. Lovegood would react to that. He looked and acted rather oddly, but that didn't mean he wouldn't react in a similar manner to the many fathers when they were confronted with their daughters' boyfriends.

"From what I have heard, you are a fine young man and very open-minded," said Mr. Lovegood. "I am happy that you and Luna are doing so well together. Just please do not hurt my Luna in any way."

"I wouldn't dream of it," said James. "I love her too much." He then froze, realizing that it was the first time he had ever said that he loved Luna.

She beamed and threw her arms around him. "I love you too, James! I thought I was in love with you earlier, but I didn't know if the Wrackspurts were just playing around with my thoughts at first. It wasn't until the wedding today that I realized it wasn't Wrackspurts and that I really loved you."

James grinned, shaking his head slightly at Luna's response, which was so uniquely hers. "You're sweet, Luna. You always brighten my day, and I wouldn't mind if you could brighten my day for the rest of my life."

"Oh, that would be lovely! But let's travel and see the world first before we get married. I've always wanted to discover new magical creatures."

James coughed to disguise the fact that he was somewhat taken aback with Luna bringing up marriage, even if he had considered it before. "I would love to see the world too," he said once he recovered.

Luna beamed and then dragged him out to the dance floor, where they danced, but by making up their own steps instead. After that, they sat down and just talked until the reporter came over. She introduced herself as Ichigo Motomiya. "Do you mind if I ask you about the night the Dark Lord returned, Lydell-san?" she asked in accented English.

"No," James replied. "I want the wizarding world to know what happened."

"All right then." Ms. Motomiya sat down and poised a Dictation Quill over a pad of paper. "You may begin."

It wasn't so difficult to talk about that night, not when Luna was sitting beside him and holding his hand for moral support. Ms. Motomiya nodded and only interrupted to ask him to further clarify the ritual that Voldemort had used to return to a corporeal body. When James finished, she thanked him and informed him, "The article will be published in a special edition of _The Quibbler_, as it is going to be separate from the article about the wedding. If both were in the same edition, one could end up overshadowing the other. And if you don't mind, Lydell-san, I would like to translate it into Japanese and publish it in my newspaper so that the Japanese witches and wizards can know what happened."

"Sure," said James. "You have my permission."

"Thank you." Ms. Motomiya gathered her quill and pad and left the table.

An hour after that, the reception ended and everyone left. James and Luna bid a temporary good-bye to Sirius and Minister Kishi, who were going to leave on their honeymoon in a rented villa in Italy for two weeks, for that was all that the latter could take off from work. After that, Sirius was going to stay in Japan with his wife, except for Order missions. When the summer holidays arrived, changes would be made in living arrangements to take James in account.


	18. Chapter 18

The featured/main articles in the January issue of _T__he Quibbler_ were of the wedding. It went into some detail over the wedding customs of wizarding Japan so that its readers wouldn't wonder over certain parts of the ceremony or the outfits of the female members of the wedding party. Four entire pages were devoted to photos of the wedding and reception, though none of them showed any members of the Order of the Phoenix other than those that either Sirius or Minister Kishi were known to be friends or on friendly terms with. The fact that _The Quibbler_ had been asked to print the article rather than the _Daily Prophet_ was quite telling, and the subject of speculation as people wondered if the smear campaign against Dumbledore, and originally James and Kyle, had something to do with it.

School resumed, and James spent his weekly potions session with Professor Snape, not brewing any potions, but instead practicing Occlumency. James braced himself, trying to empty his mind of thought, but before he could do so, Snape had raised his wand and said, "_Legilimens_."

Image after image raced through James's mind. He was five and meeting Kyle for the first time, the latter crying because he missed his parents, and James was comforting him... Now he was seven, and was dressed as Michelangelo from the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ for Halloween... He and Mari were visiting Kyle and explaining to him how he was really Harry Potter and wanted it kept a secret... A Dementor was on the train, looking for Peter Pettigrew, and James heard a scream...

At that point, he had enough. With a great effort of will, he envisioned a rubber shield, and envisioned someone being bounced off when they tried to penetrate it. Right after that, he felt a sharp pain in his knee. Snape's office had come back into view and he realized that he had collided painfully with the leg of Snape's desk. James looked up at Snape, who had lowered his wand wand was rubbing his wrist. There was an angry weal there, like a scorch mark.

"Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex when you were attempting to block me from your mind, Mr. Lydell?" asked Snape.

"No, Professor," replied James, getting to his feet. "I was just envisioning an elastic shield around my mind, forcing those that tried to get through the shield to be bounced off."

"I see. You let me get in too far, and when you tried to stop me, you lost control."

"Did you see everything I saw?" James had hesitantly.

"Flashes of it," Snape said curtly. "I suppose one of them was a Halloween memory? Why were you costumed as a turtle?"

"It's a Muggle comic, and later television show, about four turtles and a rat that were mutated to be the size of a human. The rat was once the pet of a Japanese martial artist, and learned the moves from observing his master. The rat, Splinter, goes on to teach the four turtles, which he names after Renaissance artists, and they use their abilities to fight bad guys. I liked the Ninja Turtles so much back then that I decided to dress up as one."

Snape nodded. "It would have sufficed to simply say that the turtle was a character in a Muggle comic and show, without having to go into detail, Mr. Lydell. Anyway, for a first attempt with someone actively using Legilimency against you, it was not as poor as it might have been. Recall what you have read on Occlumency and focus on clearing your mind, letting go of all emotion."

James attempted to do so, going into his meditative state. After an hour, he had managed to block out Snape by envisioning a protective bubble, though it only lasted for about ten seconds before the 'bubble' broke and he started remembering the night Voldemort returned to power.

"That was much better, Mr. Lydell," said Snape. "However, your 'shield' only kept me out for a few seconds. You will need to work on making it stronger and keeping me out for much longer. Continue practice clearing your mind, and I will test you next week after our brewing session."

"I will, Professor. Thanks for the Occlumency lesson." James left the office and headed for the Room of Requirement, where the DA was doing their homework. His scar, currently on his upper left arm, was stinging, and he wondered why his dreams of the corridor he now knew to lead to the Department of Mysteries would show up in one memories Snape had accessed.

Once among his friends, James moved his scar to its original place and told them how the Occlumency session went. "Professor Snape told me to continue practicing, and we'd try again after our brewing session next week," he concluded. "But now my scar hurts, and I'm starting to feel about as sick as I did that night when I had the vision of Riddle's snake in the Ministry."

A bed appeared and Daphne steered him to it, saying firmly, "You should lie down, James, if you're feeling this way."

Luna summoned Dobby, and said, "Could you please get a mug of hot chocolate, Dobby? James isn't feeling well." The elf returned a minute later, not only with the hot chocolate, but also a healing potion for headaches and a cool towel.

"Thank you, Dobby," said James. He downed the potion with a grimace at the taste, and then sipped at the hot chocolate. When he finished, Luna placed the cool towel on his forehead and sat down next to him.

All of a sudden, despite the potion he had taken, he experienced a pain so severe that he thought that someone must have sliced into the top of his head. Maniacal laughter was ringing in his ears... He was happier than he had been in a very long time... Jubilant, ecstatic, triumphant... A wonderful, wonderful thing had happened.

"James? JAMES!"

Someone had hit him around the face. The insane laughter was punctuated with a cry of pain. The happiness was draining out of him, but the laughter continued... He opened his eyes and as he did so, he became aware that the wild laughter was coming out of his own mouth. The moment he realized this, it died away' James lay panting on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, the scar on his forehead throbbing painfully. Luna, Mari, and Kyle were bending over him, looking very worried, and the rest of the DA was gathered around them, looking similarly worried.

"What happened, James?" asked Colin.

"I don't... know," James gasped, sitting up. "Riddle's really happy, though."

"That's not good," said Blaise. "If he's really happy, then something bad has happened for the good side. Maybe he succeeded at getting whatever he wanted from the Department of Mysteries."

"I don't think so," argued Padma. "After what happened to his snake, he won't be trying again in a hurry. It must be something else."

"I agree," said James weakly. "It wouldn't make Riddle the happiest he's been in fourteen years."

"Well, we'll find out soon what it is," said Luna philosophically. "James, just lie back down and get some rest. Dad says that the special edition of _The Quibbler_ with your interview in it will be out tomorrow."

"That's good," James said. He shut his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

The very next morning, the DA found out exactly what Voldemort was so happy about. When the _Daily Prophet_ arrived, those that had a subscription smoothed it out, gazed for a moment at the front page, and then let out yelps or shrieks that caused those around them to stare.

Neville, who was sitting next to Hermione, took one look at her spread out newspaper and exclaimed, "There's a mass breakout from Azkaban? And _she's_ one of them?!If I ever run into her, I swear I'll avenge my parents."

"Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped?!" Astoria yelped. "No wonder Riddle was so happy last night. He got a whole bunch of Death Eaters out from Azkaban." Those in the DA that didn't get the paper gathered around those who did so they could read article and see the photographs of the nine wizards and one witch that had broken out.

"I don't believe this," snarled Seamus. "Fudge is actually blaming the breakout on _Peter Pettigrew_? Okay, he might have helped, but Riddle is main one that's behind it!"

"What other options that Fudge have?" asked Hermione bitterly. "He can hardly say, 'Sorry, everyone, Dumbledore warned me that this might happen, the Azkaban guards have joined Lord Voldemort and now Voldemorts' most loyal supporters have broken out too. I mean, he's spent a good six months telling everyone that Dumbledore's a liar, and included James, Kyle, and Sirius in it until it got out that Sirius was marrying Minister Kishi."

At that point, an owl landed in front of James, which turned out to be delivering his copy of the special edition of _The Quibbler_. As at least half of the DA also had subscriptions to the magazine, they also received copies. As it turned out, James was not the only one that had been interviewed, for Mari and Kyle had also been present that night and Ms. Motomiya had spoken with them after she had finished with James. She had also gotten comments from some of the other members of the DA and included them as well.

"This could not have had better timing," said Mari in satisfaction, looking over the article. "It will give people something to think about, since the article on the breakout was full of holes." She handed her copy to Dennis Creevy, who had gotten up and was now whispering urgently with his brother Colin about the breakout.

The younger members of Unity were also discussing the breakout, since a few of them also had subscriptions to the _Daily Prophet_. None of them had subscriptions to _The Quibbler_, so some of the DA lent them their copies to read. They believed that Voldemort had returned, and James, Mari, and Kyle had told them the bare bones of what happened that night. They didn't know the full story, however, so avidly read the article on the interviews and discussed this throughout the rest of breakfast.

News of the mass breakout spread throughout Hogwarts for the rest of the day. Those from wizarding families had grown up hearing the names of the escaped Death Eaters spoken with almost as much fear as Voldemort's. Relatives of the victims among the student body found themselves the unwilling objects of a gruesome sort of reflected fame as they walked the corridors. Those not in the DA whispered about Neville and what happened to his parents, and when it got out that Fabian and Gideon Prewett were Molly Weasley's brothers, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George were whispered about as well. Susan, who had an uncle, aunt, and cousins that had all died at the hands of one of ten, remarked during the DA's homework session that she now had an even better understanding as to why James kept the fact that he was Harry Potter secret.

"And even as James Lydell-Black you're still the subject of attention," she said bluntly. "It'd be ten times worse if people knew who you really were. I don't know how you can possibly stand the amount of attention you're getting now."

The following morning, an entire flock of owls arrived for the DA, though a good portion were for James, Kyle, and Mari, at mail time, all delivering letters from readers. A few were still convinced that they were making things up or were crazy, but the rest said that they believed the trio, or in the case of two or three, didn't think they were mad, but didn't really want to believe You-Know-Who was back, and so didn't know what to think now.

The group was still opening letters when Umbridge appeared. "What is going on here?" she asked in a falsely sweet, girlish voice.

"We're opening our mail, Professor," snapped Keiko. "Or is it a crime now to get mail? Did you manage to get another Educational Decree passed that's against it?"

"Be careful, Miss Satou, or I shall speak with your Deputy Headmaster about putting you in detention. Well? Why have you all gotten so many letters?"

"People have written us because of an interview James, Mari, and I gave," answered Kyle. "About what happened to us in last June."

"An interview?" repeated Umbridge, her voice thinner and higher than ever. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a reporter asked us questions and we answered them," said Kyle. "Here." He thrust at her his copy of _The Quibbler_.

She caught it and stared down at the cover. "When did you do this?" she demanded, her voice trembling slightly.

"At the wedding," said Mari. "Or to be precise, towards the end of the reception. Ms. Motomiya, who is a friend of Minister Kishi and reporting on the wedding for the Japanese wizarding newspaper, conducted the interview. Minister Kishi feels that it's high time that the public knew the events of what really happened that night in June."

"And we agree," added Theo. "Some of the rest of us spoke with Ms. Motomiya also. I told her about my ex-father being a Death Eater and wanting to recruit me so I could tell Voldemort all of James's secrets and stuff before I ran away to avoid that."

Umbridge looked around at the DA, incandescent with rage, the magazine shaking in her stubby fingers. "There will be no more interviews with reporters," she whispered. "How you dare... how you could..." She took a deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you all not to tell lies. You clearly have not learned. Five points from all of you, except the Japanese members. That should be around two hundred fifty points from Unity. Mr. Nott, you have a week's worth of detention. When I look through this article and find out who also spoke with the reporter, they will have detentions as well. The exchange students, you can speak with your Deputy Headmaster regarding any punishment."

She stalked away, clutching _The Quibbler_ to her chest, the eyes of many students following her. By the time breakfast ended, everyone had noticed that Unity's hourglass marking its points was less two hundred sixty amethysts in the lower bulb, leaving it with only a handful left. Nobody in Unity particularly cared, feeling that the article had been worth it.

Later in the morning, large signs had been put up all throughout the school, stating that in accordance with Educational Decree Number 27, any student in possession of _The Quibbler_ would be expelled. Of course, banning the magazine only served to make sure that everyone would read the interviews. Students outside of Unity whispered about the article and many seemed to be rethinking things, wondering if perhaps James and Kyle weren't attention-seeking liars after all and that Voldemort really was back.

Due to Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six, which forbade teachers from giving students any information not on the subject they were paid to teach, the teachers couldn't mention the interviews, but they found their way to express their feelings all the same. Professor Sprout awarded Unity twenty points when James passed her a watering can in Herbology. Professor McGonagall awarded Mari and Hermione forty points each when they were the first to Vanish their iguanas. Several other teachers awarded large amount of points as well. Professor Trelawney didn't, but Lavender and Parvati reported that during their Divination class, she predicted that James would have a long life and become Minister of Magic, while the rest of the DA would also be successful and do well in life.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, but especially the former, were very upset, for their fathers had been named as Death Eaters. They glared at the Unity table all throughout dinner. "And the best part is," Tracey whispered gleefully, "is that they can't contradict you, for that would mean admitting they read the article! And if they did that, Umbridge would try to expel them."

Luna reported that no copy of _The Quibbler_ had ever sold out faster, and that her father was reprinting. "That's wonderful, Luna," said James, grinning._  
_

After dinner, half of the DA headed off to do their detentions.


End file.
